A Shinobi's Ethos: Kitsune of Justice
by Cpt. Achilles-117
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had failed. The Shinobi Alliance was gone, as were his friends and comrades. Consumed by the fires of war and greed. Bloodied and hanging on Death's door. Naruto stands defiant, sending one final attack towards Madara. The last thing he sees is a blinding light before he wakes up, But not in Hell. Rather, in a new world filled with superheroes and villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Young Justice nor any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto and DC Comics. any OC's put in the story will be mine. I am also not paid to do this.. only to share my love for this show and to improve my writing.**

**Hello with the long but well rewarding wait of Young Justice Season 3 that was canceled previously I thought Id Jump into the Young Justice/Naruto Crossover as I am a big fan of the Marvel/DC Superhero Universe as well as Naruto. This will Take place before and during Season 1 and eventual carry on if the fanfic does well. While the trope of Naruto becoming either a member of the Young Justice or mentor is used a lot I still like the idea of Naruto being in either as he is such a well-molded character. This is both a service to improving my own writing but also to provide a fun read for you guys, so any positive or negative feedback is appreciated as long as it's serious. Power scaling and such will be explained as the story progresses. This takes place before Sasuke/Naruto battle so Naruto does not lose his Sage of Six Path Power. I assume grammar and spelling reviews will come naturally but in terms of improving the story will greatly be invaluable. Thank you, I hope you all enjoy the read and leave a review and favorite. Stay Frosty- Achilles**

"**Strength as a Way of Life is a philosophy of the old ways: power rather than peace, dominance rather than stagnation, and the grind of self-discipline to constantly improve."-SFG**

**Human Speaking/Thoughts**

**Demon Speaking/Thoughts/Jutsu**

**Chapter 1**

**Reap The Whirlwind **

It was midday but it could almost be mistaken for the night with the darkened red and black tainted sky that radiates eeriness and bloodlust, bloodlust that was being siphoned into the ever intense and raging battle below.

The earth shook violently and a large crevice sprung from the depths of the cracked rock as a large figure was hurled across skidding across the cracked ground, clothing and skin torn off and slammed violently into a large group of rocks with such force that they crumpled against the powerful force

The figure still slung across the crumpled rocks rolled off them and landed on the ground in a painful thud. The figure slowly got onto one knee and spat out a large wad of blood from his mouth before he wiped it away with his one good arm. He forced his eyes to look past the horror surrounding him on all sides, a horror that could be rightly described as a living hell. The battlefield was littered with dead bodies of men, women, and children all wearing different colored articles or clothing robes: kimono and strange flak jackets. Friends, comrades, sensei's all people he grew to care for stripped away and murdered in cold blood. He would have to mourn them later.

The kneeling figure shoved the brutal images out of his head and onto his main enemy. A brutal fanatical man named Madera; a legendary and revered man considered a god on the battlefield for his dynasty and sheer power in the art of Jutsu.

The figure still kneeling turned to his left and saw a small headband covered in dirt and dried blood. He reached out slowly with his battered and shredded hand grabbing the small black fabric surrounding the large metallic headband with a small leave carved into it. He grabbed the headband and wrapped it around his forehead tightly before letting go and placing his hands onto the ground and pushing himself up.

The figure cracked his neck couple of times before he gave Madara a look of pure hatred promising him a violent death before he pulled out two small leaf-shaped bladed knives impeded in his stomach with a sickening slash of flesh being cut out. He threw the bloodied blades on the ground and stood up.

"Bloody bastard. You have made your last mistake. I will send you straight to the bloody depths of hell Madera and I will drag you down myself." He growled with hate.

Madara glanced down at the badly injured and battered figure standing defiantly in front of him. Despite the many injuries, the figure had an imposing body carved and toned through years of intense training and battles, battles that many would not expect a 17-year-old boy to survive. The figure removed the shredded and torn undershirt off his body revealing a chiseled 6 pack with a large gash going diagonally across his lower left ribs and stopping at his hip. A small gash horizontally across the side of his hip from a tanto blade and a burn mark above his right pectoral. There were also numerous other cuts and lacerations each with a story to heighten the both combined peak human condition and aggressive look he was given.

But Madara was unfazed and stood with his arms folded and a smug grin plastered on his face. The figure wiped away blood from his blonde spiky hair and it's blue and newly given red and black eye staring menacingly at him. This man promising to give him a painful death and damnation. A threat he's heard from hundreds of shinobi all crushed under his boot. He chuckled darkly. "A bold statement, Naruto. But I ask what will be the point? I've won. The Shinobi Alliance is gone. Your friends and senseis rotting away in the ground. Once you bleed out I'll complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi with what reserves of chakra I didn't use against you or that damn Kaguya. But it's funny to hear you talk about dragging me to hell. Do you really want to go? Good people don't survive well down there." He smiled clearly amused with himself.

Naruto closed his eyes before opening them the blue eye was changed into a darker orange color with his pupil changing Into a vertical cross of fox-slits but the black and red eye remained the same. The three whiskers on each cheek grew darker and thicker forming the trigram. The blonde ninja spoke but his voice was lower, more animalistic. "You fool Madara! Even at the end, you underestimate me. If I'm cursed to damnation in exchange for taking your head and avenging my friends I'll gladly make the sacrifice. But don't you know bastard? I house the great Demon Fox inside me. I am the jailer of a demon what makes you think I won't fit right in with the other demons?"

He chuckled before he reached out his hand, in the palm of his hand a blue ball of sheer force and powerful winds began to form, it grew bigger and bigger each time more intense. "Kurama one final push! Pour all what you got left. We are gonna end this son of a bitch."

"Copy that Knucklehead. Give him hell, Uzumaki style." Kurama barked from inside his mind and began to pour his chakra into Naruto.

The swirling blue ball of pure energy exploded suddenly sending a large force of wind and energy cutting nearby rock in half like it was done with a blade of sheer wind. The ball changed into a larger faster spinning energy swirl with bright yellow shaped and black intricate details.

At the same time Naruto clothing changed as well, the bloodied and dirt covered clothing still kept its torn and shredded shape but changed. His body began to be coated in yellow chakra radiating a shroud of power. His torn black jacket he wore changed into Haori Jacket keeping the same bright color. Spiraling black circles formed on his shoulders and his legs and chest were covered in a thick black robe with six golden magatama markings around his collar and a small golden circle forming above his stomach. A whispy sound could be heard as 9 tiny balls of pure blackness formed around Naruto. The legendary Truth-Seeking Balls that could be said to turn a target into dust.

Naruto form was strangely different and not fully complete. His critical injuries were not healing or could not. What little strength Naruto had was being poured into his attack. The spinning ball had a deafening screech and it released wave after wave of powerful wind like a mini tornado. Naruto ball in hand large black rod in his wounded arm faced Madera once more. "Let's go, Madara. We wouldn't want our new friends waiting. I'll enjoy seeing you in hell." As he finished his last word he surged forward rock and earth-shattering behind the powerful aura of his cloak and speed.

Madera let out a loud battle cry before he charged forward with inhuman speed shattering rock and anything around him. He went through a rapid stream of hand signs finishing the last one just milliseconds later **"Sage Art: Storm Release Unholy Fury"**. A large sword of pure energy began to form in his hands But it was no ordinary blade. It radiates a surge of pure blue and white energy and had a terrifying electric sound streaming through the blade.

The two figures fighting the final battle charged at each other with sheer force. Naruto's Rasengan barreled forward with one of his Truth-Seeking balls also send together with a devastating combination just as Madara brought down his blade of pure energy. The two attacks collided combining both the power of a Truth-Seeking Ball, Rasengan and Madara Sage Art into a destructive result.

At first, nothing happened but then a massive explosion that shook the earth and sent a massive shockwave that could be felt for miles away. Each figure gave a final cry of force but was dwarfed by the screeching powerful sound of lightning and light collide. Naruto saw Madara one final time seem to disintegrate under the light before one massive surge struck through his body and the last thing he saw was Madara being torn apart by the light before everything went white.

**August 22, 2007**

**Tibet Mountains, China, Earth 16 **

**6:34 AM CST **

The Tibet Mountains were quite. Save for the mild cold biting wind that blew. It was still early morning and a glint of darkness was still in the sky. In the dusk, small star-shaped snowflakes began to make dance as if excited by the strange aura that it was drawing too before falling to the pale white snow. Through the deathly stillness, a bright white light seemed to suddenly open in a crack from the sky and a small figure came descending down at deafening speeds. The force of the figure sent a whirring sound like a rocket taking off into space before it crashed into the earth hard. It sent a large surge of force that ripped apart rock and pine trees into pieces. The whirring and white noise ended just as quickly as it appeared and it was deathly quiet once again.

The deep silence that hid itself so well far from civilization and the wildlife that dared to venture this high up was once again interrupted. On the side of the mountain, a small flat of land covered in pine trees and surrounded by a small circular wall of ice almost hiding the land from prying eyes. Om this small patch of snow stood a large snowbank, the air had a fresh smell of metal and death. If one would look closely it would see a battered and damaged figure dressed in dark black and orange jacket torn and shredded leaving large holes to see the many life-threatening injuries that caused the figure to bleed profusely on the bank. The pale white snow seeped in pale red blood and it seemed to morph into a star under the motionless figure.

The figure lay flat on his stomach. Not moving a muscle despite the chilling cold winds that tore at the shredded fabric of a pant leg. The figure seemed to lay like that for a long time until finally a small faint groan could barely be heard under the roaring icy breath of winds.

The figures face still turned to the side slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could barely make out what was in front of him but he thought he strangely recognized snow. The figure was aware he was bleeding all over the place and that he was slowly freezing to death. The blood in his veins felt like ice and his skin was starting to turn faint blue from frostbite. He could feel the agonizing pain in his body telling him to get up, to find help, to recover or he'd die very soon. But he didn't care. He laid there for a few minutes in peace.

**_'_**_That bastard Madara. He's dead. This must be hell. Strange though, I thought it _be_ more fiery chains and lava and less quite snow and fresh air. Wait, fresh air?_**'** he slowly brought his bleeding arms in front of him and placed his hands on the snow and tried to push himself up. After rising a few feet off the ground his failing strength gave out and he hit the snow hard with a grunt.

He lay still watching with his clear vision now the falling snowflakes. It seemed too beautiful to be in the place he assumed he was in. He didn't know how much time had passed since he sat in the cold but he begrudgingly set on the previous task and pushed himself onto his knees. He finally got a better glance of his surroundings and saw that he was on top of what looked like a mountain. Miles in front of him was pale snow stretching like an endless wasteland and snowflakes in all different shapes falling to the ground.

He opened the palms of his hands a couple of times trying to understand if he was dreaming or if this was real. He grabbed a handful of snow and saw that the receptors in his brain were telling him that it was cold. He let go before he glanced back up at the sky. He could just barely see the faint traces of blue light in the grey-white sky.

**'**_Where the hell am I? Am I dead? More importantly Is this hell?'_ The questions began to ponder in his mind but something else suddenly took priority over everything else. He felt a sharp stabbing in his stomach and he found breathing to be hard. His lungs still sore and smoke filled despite him being in the cold frozen mountainside. He suddenly lurched over and puked out a mix of blood. Ash, dirt and the food he last ate almost a few days ago. He wiped his mouth before he sat back down on his knees.

He scanned the horizon trying to find some semblance of where he was. _'Well, I can safely say this isn't hell. But where am I? Did I survive that last attack against Madara? Did he… no course not I lay waste to his evil ass. I know I killed him. But this feels so strange. I know I'm not in Konoha there's never any snow there. This looks a lot like the Land Of Snow or Land of Iron where the Five Kage Summit was held.'_

He noticed something brush against his exposed kneecap. He glanced down and saw a black fabric with a metal rectangle with the symbol of a leaf carved in it and small slash going through it. He reached out slowly grabbing and holding it in the palm of his hand. The headband he cherished for so many years. Suddenly the flashbacks of the war, his friends, the bloodshed and death boomed in his mind like the rounds of cannon fire. 'Naruto… I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass. I was so fueled by hate that I never stopped to think about those close to me. Sakura is dead and I will be soon enough. I want you to do something. I want you to use my Sharingan and I want you to destroy that bastard. Please… Naruto… I believe in you… brother…" the final words echoed in his mind. He had watched Sasuke almost ripped in half by Madaras barrage of Jutsu and watched Sakura decapitated by Madaras Invisible Clones. He flipped over the headband and weakly wrapped it around the right side of his eye where the Sharingan was.

He could feel his hands shaking and tears starting to form in his eyes… the cold winds almost noticing the strange warmth of water and racing towards it hoping to freeze it in place. He slowly began to spoke. His voice was raspy and gruff. "Guys… I'm so sorry… I failed. I was supposed to protect you all… And I let you down."

He punched the ground hard in anger noticing fresh blood began to trickle down the already dried blood of his hands. "Damn It! Damm It! Why did this happen?! We were winning. Everything was going so well until Kaguya showed up and Madara surviving the betrayal. the village… my friends…. they are all gone." He let out a cry filled with anger, pain, and sadness and slouched back in the cold.

15 minutes has gone by and Naruto still sat in his original position self-pity, sadness and anger running through his veins. His muscles felt weak and numb. He was sure he received frostbite in a large percentage of his body. He didn't care. He was waiting for the embrace he wanted to die. It didn't feel right he was alive while everyone he knew and loved ripped from his arms. He noticed the many tears that he shed earlier were all dried up and that it seemed like his body couldn't produce anymore. A sudden jerk and thrust of pain in his lower stomach region made him glance down and notice a kunai still sticking in the side of his ribs. He reached out and pulled it out with a strong tug. A sickening slash sound of flesh being torn echoed and he ignored the pain. He held the kunai. It was tempting him. Just one slash across his throat and it be over. He couldn't feel Kurama's chakra and he wonders if the Demon Fox had also left him.

Naruto instinctively darted his head to the right when the heard the faint crunch of snow like it had been crushed under the weight of boots. His eyes still adjusting to the bright white blizzard sky that moments ago for him was a darkened sky and eerie blood red of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Seven figures had steeped in the small area of land he was in. They seemed strange to Naruto. Seven men dressed in dark black leather with padded metal platings painted black on their chest, arms and shins. Their faces were shrouded in black hoods. They looked a lot like Shinobi but Naruto couldn't recognize the village they were from. Naruto was about to call out to them when he noticed they had weapons drawn to him. He narrowed his eyes and he clenched his teeth.

The crept towards him like a pack of wolves about to pounce on deer. They had their weapons pointed at him. Three of them were carrying strange big swords that glistened in the pale sky. One of them carried a Kusarigama — a deadly ninja tool that combined a chain and a sickle that could be deadly in close or long range attacks. His heightened Sage abilities could pick up the faint smell of some kind of plant that was grounded and turns into liquid form. No doubt a poison. The other two also carried swords strapped to their belts but they held strange long black tubular metal weapons in their hand and their fingers were rested above a small black trigger mechanism of some kind.

2 of the black-clad ninjas walked forward while the other five remained on high alert. The one in front walked a few paces ahead of the other one before he stood just a few feet away from the cautious Naruto. He spoke in a low intimidating voice almost like a growl but it's what he said that threw Naruto completely off guard. He couldn't understand a single word but he understood the meaning. They were asking him who he was.

Naruto with the corner of his eyes noticed the other ninja had silently snuck up on all sides and that he was surrounded. He pointed to his headband. Even in whatever frozen hell, this place was they would have heard of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Son of The Fourth Hokage, Frog Sage, Defeater of Pain, Obito. He glanced back down at the snow. He felt lifeless, what was he suppose to do. Yes, Madara and Kaguya were now dead and what little of the human population was alive but what was the point. Everyone he ever knew was dead.

A few more crunches of snow and Naruto peaked to his right and saw the ninja crept closer and his sword pointed directly at Naruto. He spoke again in the foreign language. "Bug off. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm having the shittiest day of my life. So less you want to be put six feet under with that sword sticking in your ass I suggest you leave." Naruto barked hoping to scare them off. His patience was growing thin.

The ninja glanced at his partner and Naruto could see confusion plastered in the only part of his face that was visible his eyes. Suddenly a sickening feeling crept in the crevice of Naruto's mind._ 'Could they not understand me? Even in the far corners of the Land of Iron, they all spoke the same language. This is beginning to be a really bad day.'_

He continued further. "Look, guys, I don't know who you are. But please leave me alone all right. In case you haven't noticed, the war is over. Madara is dead. So go celebrate and leave me be." But his words were useless and they began to also get impatient.

Naruto could sense the hostility in the atmosphere and knew that he must be in a restricted area that or they really wanted to fight every strange bleeding blonde man that crashed in their mountain. Naruto knew they could see he was injured too most humans it's little over a miracle that he's still alive let alone talking. But to these men who had seen unexplained things, it didn't phase them. Naruto felt one of the ninja with a sword reached out and grabbed his shoulder. His first mistake.

Naruto pumped his body with what little chakra he had left which caused another sharp pain to envelop his body. He ignored it before he grabbed the hand twisted it hard and flipped him on the ground with enough force to knock him unconscious.

He hoped that it wouldn't resort to violence especially the state he knew he was in. He hasn't eaten in three days, slept in over 5 days let alone rest running on pure adrenaline and in the last few hours watching the remaining members of those precious to him get mutilated and torn apart by a sadistic cruel man. It didn't matter if Kurama and he were good friends now. He didn't need the foxes chakra to manipulate him if they were picking a fight with Naruto he would kill them.

The minute the ninja hit the ground the others took no time and lunged at him. He elbowed the second Shinobi in the ribs before he reached out above his head and wrapped his arms around the Shinobis neck and vaulted him forward over Naruto's head. The ninja landed hard on his back a few inches in front of Naruto who brought his right fist down and punched the ninja hard in the throat but not enough to kill him.

He ducked under the downwards verticals slash of the Kusarigama and rolled to the side. The sickle came flying at him again and he ducked under before he threw a handful of shuriken at the ninja. The ninja rolled to the left side, dodging them before he gave a wicked underhand horizontal slash. Naruto was still too weak to effectively move fast and the blade of the sickle caught him in the side of his stomach. The blade pierced deep. Naruto groaned in pain and could feel new blood pouring out his wounds. He wondered how he had any blood left. He knew he couldn't survive another slash from the sickle so he did something unorthodox. He grabbed the closest metal chains that were linked together and yanked hard with enough force to send the ninja vaulting towards him. His body spun 90 degrees before he stretched out his left arm and closed lined the Shinobi under the throat. Knocking him out.

With three of the mysterious attackers out cold he moved onto the newest one who rushed at him with a katana He sidestepped under the well-trained arc strike of the attacker who immediately switched tactics rotated his body 180 degrees spinning in the air before he brought the ball of his heels intending to strike Naruto in the face. Naruto stretches both his arms in a cross stance blocking the strike. He could feel the force of the kick and knew the attacker in front of him was very athletic and trained. A normal person would have had their wrist broken from the force of his kick. But to Naruto, it didn't even phase him.

He knocked the katana out the man's hand with a lightning-fast strike of his first three fingers in the shape of a snake to the pressure point located in the man's padded wrist. Mixed with a bit of chakra and the man howled in pain dropping the blade. The man backflipped backward intending to create some distance. He brought his hands in a strange stance. Naruto reflexes kicked in and he thought the man was going to make a Jutsu instead he threw a small pellet on the ground and it exploded sending a puff of smoke around Naruto.

Naruto changed his stance spread his feet shoulder length apart and one down to his side and the other closer to his face. He waited, listening. It was quiet for a few seconds until in the corner of his eye he noticed the flash of a black-gloved hand striking out to meet his face he blocked it with his forearm and the figure disappeared again.

He waited patiently, the smoke flickered again this time lower and he jumped up in the air dodging a kick aimed for his kneecap. He brought his left hand into a sign and caused a massive surge of wind chakra to dispel the smoke. Naruto lowered his eyes and noticed the figures eyes widen momentarily in shock.

He landed back on the ground before he launched a fury of Taijutsu strikes. The man seemed to block a few here and there but Naruto punches were coated with chakra and soon the man landed on his knees. Naruto vaulted forward before he sent a low roundhouse kick to the side of the man's face battered and burnt sandal colliding with bone and skin.

The figure skidded across the snow for a few feet before he crumpled to the snow motionless. A loud bang zipped across Naruto's cheek and suddenly a small cut appeared across his cheek. Strange he never saw anything hit him. He turns back around and noticed one of the ninjas was holding a smaller version of the black tubular weapons. His pointer finger pressed on the trigger and it kicked back sending a small metallic brown torpedo his way. Naruto was surprised at the sheer speed that such a weapon could make without chakra. He dodged out the way before his body flickered behind the man and hit him with the side of his palm against the back of the man's neck. The ninja never saw him coming and immediately crumpled in the snow.

Naruto turned his attention to the two ninja pointing the large black metal weapons at him. He was about to surge forward when a figure jumped from the tree and sent a small tiny metal needle towards his way. Naruto couldn't dodge in time and the tiny needle hit him in the side of his neck. Almost immediately he could feel the paralyzing effects as his body was trying to fight it off.

Naruto collapses in the snow and his vision became blurry. A figure crouched near him. Naruto couldn't see the figures face as his vision was blurry but he could see the stranger has long black hair and that it was a woman. She removed a small black fabric he deduced as a scarf covering her mouth before she placed a soft hand on his face. His vision suddenly started to dim and he could barely hear the muffled voices of the three ninja speaking. Suddenly his eyes battling to stay awake gave away and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

The female ninja stood up and turns to face the closest ninja. "Al-Shafar call for my father. Ra's Al Ghul would want to see this." She barked and the figure bowed. "Yes, my lady Talia." As immediately disappeared to find this man.

Talia turned her head around to see the sheer carnage a single bleeding man had caused to some of the best men she had trained. She inspected the figure a bit closer. She could see he was well built. He looked to be around 6 feet with an athletic tone built. She could see the broad shoulders, toned arms and legs, and chiseled abs. He was covered in a mix of fresh and dried blood and look like he crawled in a vat of blood. His pants were torn up to his thighs and small holes and smoke covered it. His shirt jacket was also shredded apart. He had a small necklace of green gems and fang around his neck and a small leaf tattoo on his shoulder and orange grinning fox on his chest.

But what most stood out was his face. She could see he was very young around 17 years old or so. His faces was covered in smoke, blood, and dirt. She could see a black headband covered his eye. She reached out to touch it when she noticed the large three whiskers adorning each side of his face. She stroked it gently, she's never seen whiskers on a man before. Finally, she stood up grabbed her scarf and pulled it over her face before she ordered the last ninja to carry the blonde ninja. Those unconscious in the snow would have to be picked up later. Failure for losing against one bleeding man. How surprised that would be when they figured out whom they would bring to their fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

**to ABCvoltage:** **I haven't seen Boruto only clips of it. I don't really like the who technology Shinobi thing they got going lmao. Plus I don't like Boruto as a character from what I've seen. In what I mean Is Naruto May have some residue left over but you will see after the Battle with Sasuke and in Naruto: The Last. Naruto isn't using the Sage of Six Paths Power, (notice the lack of Truth-Seeking Orbs. And the fact that you need all the Tailed Beast Chakra which he used up against Sasuke. I could be wrong like I've said, it's been a while since I watched Naruto: The Last. **

**To DragonMack: don't worry. Naruto will be a mentor to the Young Justice Team/Justice League. I love the idea of him being in it. I can't see him joining Ras even being a war-torn Veteran. **

**To Ashborn2271/Jacko'lantern: I've read a few YJ crossovers with the idea and I like a darker Naruto for sure. However, I don't really see that working here. My Naruto will definitely be a more serious, cynical even, with suffering PTSD. But Naruto isn't a ruthless killer like Punisher. Don't get me wrong. I love the Punisher he's one of my favorite characters/anti-heroes. His dark and gritty story as a Marine Force Recon Vet was awesome. Naruto never killed in the story and he wants to break the Cycle of Hatred. A morally grey Naruto I could see it especially after losing the War and Everyone dying. I'll leave it to your imagination but I plan to work a way around that in the next few chapters.I'll see as it goes, I wrote this in the M rating as it seems to do better here with more stories, but I'm not going to go too into the M rating. If it's not M enough for people I might move it to the T rating. Don't worry about the Naruto clone thing. I'm not gonna do anything crazy like that. Seen people Make Young Justice members use Sage Mode (WTF that even make sense) **

**To Davidlhson: Just because all of Naruto's friends and most of the Shinobi Alliance is dead doesn't mean the Infinite Tsukuyomi dissipates. Madara doesn't care how many people are alive. The IT plan was Obito's remember and Madara morphed it and twisted it. **

**To slythefoxx2: agreed. And full disclosure none of the League of Shadow members could beat Naruto in a fight with his speed and strength. But hear me out. This is a severely wounded Naruto. He's been fighting a hellish war for days, weeks even, he hasn't slept in 4 days, barely eaten anything, he's sleep deprived and if you read you'd see he was heavily injured and on the verge of unconsciousness. Combined that with his frostbite and being out of his element I can see Talia and extremely talented ninja and trained fighter one of the best taking Naruto down in his severe state. Not to mention he was mid-sprint towards the group of League ninja carrying machine guns completely caught off guard. I'll explain more about power-scaling as the story goes on. **

"**It is biased to think the art of war is just for killing people. It is not to kill people, It is to kill evil. It is a stratagem to give life to many people by killing the evil of one person."-Teachings of Samurai, Yagyu Munenori**

Human Speaking/_Thoughts_

**Demon Speaking/Thoughts/Jutsu**

**August 22, 2007**

**Tibet Mountains, China, Earth 16 **

**9:40 CST**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Heroic Ideal **

Cold. It was the first thing and only thing that Naruto could think about. His first conscious thought. As his senses slowly returned to awareness the cold icy touch he felt earlier. Being carried through the cold snow and the unbearable pain of frostbite that enveloped his body; was now replaced with a new warmth.

With the return of warmth in his body and feeling; Naruto felt he was lying on something very soft and he was wrapped around in a very warm blanket and sheets: some kind of bed.

Naruto still laying on his back slowly opened his eyes to a large golden chandelier hanging above him and a bleak stone roof over him. He placed his hand on the silk sheets and slowly pushed himself up. His strength was weak and he almost faltered once he was halfway. Recovering, he pushed himself up, allowing the blanket to slide of his naked chest.

Naruto glanced down to see most of his chest was wrapped in bandages and he could feel a warm soothing healing ointment in the bandages. He also noticed his left upper shoulder and bicep was covered in a bandage as well. He reached to his face to the upper right portion and felt in relief the Leaf headband was still fastened around his head covering his eye. Seems his mysterious housewarming guest left his headband on.

He grabbed the crimson blanket thrown on top of his silk sheets and threw it off. Sitting up he noticed he was in some kind of guest room. Despite the unwelcome invitation he received earlier this was a whole different story. The room was lit with candles, red and gold velvet draped on the windows, the wall was decorated with an assortment of knives and swords each colorful and deadly. A large grey wolf skin hung on the side of the wall like a trophy.

Naruto eyes scanned the room noticing the different expensive furniture before his eyes finally landed on the mahogany nightstand and more importantly the plate of food and glass of water.

Naruto stomach began to rumble without thinking he grabbed the nearest item. A roll of bread and sunk his teeth into the warm rich goodness. Although his lips and tongue still felt numb he could taste this bread was fresh. He chowed down the bread in three bites before he moved onto the slab of beef sitting on the plate. He too grabbed it with animal furry and wolfed it down. It was not as tasty as the bread and was cold but Naruto didn't care it was the first meal he had in days. He didn't even check if there was poison or nothing in the food.

With his food gone and his strength slowly returning back to him he sat in the warm yet bleak and uninviting room. A light knock removed him from his comfort and he glanced to the big door that slowly creaked open. One of those same masked assailants from earlier walked through the door and stopped a few feet from his bed. She stood firm, regimental almost with her hand resting on the sword strapped to her hip. She spoke in a low voice and Naruto was yet again struck with words that he could not understand.

_'This is becoming a really troublesome day.'_ Naruto moaned mentally. The masked woman spoke again this time slightly annoyed. She waited for his response only to see the cold confused blue eyes staring back at her. She sighed before she motioned with one hand to follow; That was something Naruto understood.

Naruto slowly climbed out of the bed. Thanks to Six Paths Power and His Uzumaki Lineage most of the none serious wounds had already healed. He didn't know how long he was unconscious but it must have been quite a while. She placed her hand out to stop him before she glanced at one of the chairs.

Naruto followed her eyes to land on the chair and the black robe neatly folded on it. He realized besides his underwear and bandages he was basically naked. A slight reddening in his cheeks formed before he grabbed the robes and equipped them before he followed her out.

Leaving his room he was faced what looked like stone walls with torches lit on either end, his eyes followed the female who was walking to his left towards an unknown destination. They walked for a good few minutes down the hallway after hallway carved stone wall with torches lining their way and guard after guard either standing guard or running to some destination. All wearing the same black uniform carrying different weapons. Naruto made sure to memorize as much as he could about the ins and out of this mysterious vicinity he was in. His ninja training would forbid him otherwise; he was in unknown territory after all.

He was led right through a massive hallway leading towards two massive stone doors with the carving of what looked like a demonic creature and strange symbols of a language he did not understand. He noticed the female warrior had already walked the hallway. His bare feet smacked against the cold stone floors as he tried to catch up to her.

They stood at the large stone door and Naruto saw five male masked men standing guard. Their narrowed eyes watched him like a hawk as he stood behind the female warrior. She placed her hands on the doors and pushed them open.

Naruto eyed the guards once before he stepped inside a massive looking throne room with high ceilings and stone faces carved into the walls. His eyes glazed over the dozens of guards that stood now watching him with the equally predatory gaze from before. His eyes landed on the golden red carpet spanning the room leading to a stone throne on top of a raised platform.

The throne was empty but Naruto's eyes landed on the man who was standing a few feet beside it. Hands clasped behind his back staring into the fire of the brazier deep in thought.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the female escorting him had stepped forward and lowered herself to a bent knee position, she bowed her head looking at the ground before she spoke. "My Lord Ras, the man you requested I brought."

But to Naruto, she very well could have been speaking gibberish. The language sounded so strange to him. Ras turned his body to face her and nodded. He walked down the stairs of the platform until he was standing a few feet in front of Naruto.

Naruto could see the man was a powerful figure of authority. He was of late forties early fifties yet held the muscular build of an athletic thirty year old. He stood at 6 feet 3 inches with predatory cold green eyes and black hair with traces of grey in them. He wore black robes with golden intricate details sown inside and a green cape on his back, he had a handlebar mustache and a small scar of a knife going down his eye. He clasped his hands behind his back and spoke in a voice like a shadow, dark and low, a voice that automatically commanded respect.

Naruto could only watch his mouth move forming words he didn't understand. It had been a question. A question Naruto could only awkwardly stand and stare at.

A few moments later before one of the masked men stepped forward and kicked at Naruto's knee trying to force him to bend to a knee. He barked at Naruto who stared back defiantly at him. The figure widened his eyes before he placed his hand on the sword sheathed at his hip ready to strike the man who dared to not kneel at Ra's Al Ghul: The Demon Head, and one of the most dangerous men in the world.

Ras raised his hand and the figure removed his hand from his sword and bowed before he stepped back into his position. Naruto glanced back at the imposing man who had a calculating gaze. He spoke one more time and Naruto just stood still.

The eyes of the man false politeness changed into annoyance and Naruto knew it was a shot in the dark tried to do the only thing he could. He spoke in the only language he knew hoping this man would understand him a little bit. "Look I don't understand what you are saying."

The imposing man eyes widened for a second and so did most of the occupants in the room. He spoke a language that none of them understood. He glanced down at Naruto before he did something that shocked the blonde ninja. "You speak a language I have not heard in over 550 years. An ancient form of Japanese."

Naruto eyes widened in shock. He could understand most of what he was saying. It sounded almost like his language but different. He mentally frowned at the words Japanese._ 'What the hell is Japanese?'_ He thought.

"It is interesting to meet the man who took out some of my top fighters. I am Ra's Al Ghul: Demon Head and leader of the League Of Shadows. Who are you?" Ras regained his composure slightly relieved this man could speak, even if was a language he never expected. He had tried earlier in English and Mandarin and Japanese to the Asian looking figure in front of him.

'_Demon Head? That doesn't sound too comforting.'_ Naruto decided to give him a name he used while undercover during the early days of the war. After all, he had no idea where he was or if he could trust this person. "My names Miyamoto Toyohisa."

Ra's left eyebrow raised slightly. It was an interesting name. He knew from the hair color this man wasn't apart of the legendary Miyamoto clan. Especially since his vibrant bright yellow hair makes him an enigma.

"Look. I'm sorry to ask but I have no idea who you are or where I am."

'_Amnesia? Well at least partial. He can still remember his name at least. Even as I said my name a name the world knows and fears. He stands there like it means nothing. He's either a very well trained spy or truly is amnesiac.'_ "Very well to where you are in Nanda Parbat the main fortress of the League Of Shadows." Hoping those last words would make the man a bit frightened. He wasn't expecting the reaction.

Naruto scratches his head and groaned mentally.'Where the hell did Kami send me?' None of these words had any meaning to him. "I'm sorry but I don't know what a Nanda Parbat is. Nor this League Of Shadows."

Ras decided to push further. "Nanda Parbat is the place where you are in. Nanda Parbat, Tibet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but I have no idea what or where that is."

Ras studies the man's poster. He was ice calm and none of the young man's movements suggest he was lying. _'Amnesia it is. That or some kind of alien. This does pique my interest.'_

"Very well Mr. Miyamoto. Can you tell me why my men found you bleeding and almost unconscious near one of the training grounds?"

Naruto decided to give him the half-truth answer. The best lie was usually the ones with some truth in it. "I was fighting someone and when I defeated him I woke up here."

"And by fighting and defeat, you mean?"

"Fighting to kill him yes," Naruto answered honestly.

Ra's Al Ghul stroked his chin in thought. At first, when he heard Talia brought in an unconscious man that had beaten one of the best guard units he had, he first suspected this man was a spy sent to assassinate him. But when he heard he was bleeding and on the verge of death. He planned to interrogate this trespasser when he awoke. But when the medical reports came back and told him the boy had massive blood loss and many wounds decorating his body he thought that chance would be a fallacy.

Still, He allowed his medical League members to heal and operate on the man. He didn't expect the boy to survive when he read the report but much to his amazement. After the first day, some of the boy's body healed with miraculous speed. Too fast for a human and even metahumans. He moved the boy to one of his guest rooms and waited patiently for the boy to awake.

He was curious. Eventually, he began to draw theories that the man was a member of the League or a sidekick of Batman. But that notion was crushed when he heard to kill. They would never kill. "Very well will start with some more basic questions can you tell me where you are from?"

Naruto hesitated for a second thinking carefully. While the war was over and Madara was dead. Konoha still had many enemies and there's no telling what the state of the Five Nations is like right now. "I am from the Land of Fire of the Elemental Nations."

Ras Eyes were full of curiosity more than anything. If this man was a spy he was a spinning a very interesting and convincing lie. If it was lying, Ras would take great pleasure in torturing the real truth out of him. He had lived and visited Japan many many times in many different centuries and never once heard of any of those places. "And where exactly is that?"

Naruto gave Ras a quizzical look. At first, he thought the strange man was messing with him. How could you not know the Land of Fire? It was one of the five great Nations. But a sickening feeling churned inside Naruto's stomach when he saw the man's blank face. "I… don't know. I've never been anywhere out further than the Elemental Nations."

'_Alien sounds more and more like the verdict here. None of that sounds like anywhere on Earth.'_ He pried on. There had to be more to the story. "Very well Miyamoto of the Land Of Fire. I have one final question for now. Why were you fighting this person? What was your goal?"

Naruto behind him to see the doors open and two figures walk in. He recognized the first figure as the blurred version of the female form before with the red scarf. He could see her features now clearly. She stood around 5'7 with a very beautiful foreign face with long flowing brunette hair and light green eyes with a glint of playfulness in them. Although wearing the strange black tight leather outfit he could see she was very athletic while still maintaining a curvy frame. She had a sword strapped to her waist and one of those smaller trigger mechanism machines from before strapped to her thigh. She gave him a curious glance before she smiled at her female companion. Another ninja type member of this League Of Shadows with black hair and black eyes.

The red scarf warrior walked up to the throne room before bowing and standing to his side. She gazed at him with the same predatory eyes except hers were more playful and curious than anything else. "Well?" Ras said waiting for a response.

Naruto thought for a few moments before responding as best as he could. He was sure the next sentence would hit it home. Everyone had heard of Shinobi. They existed long before the Five Nations and before the Warring Clan Era. "It was my job. I am a Shinobi. The man I was fighting was evil and sadistic. I fought to end his life and avenge my friends."

_'A Shinobi? Well, this is unexpected. Explains the kunai and shuriken I found in his pouch. An Amnesiac Possible Alien Shinobi... The things you discover. maybe I'll able to use his gifts in the order. Having Talia get close to him would help me to discover more of his secrets.'_ He thought coldly. Exploitation and deceit was second nature to him.

"This is a strange set of information you have given me Miyamoto. Alas, I must return to my duties and I am sure you are very hungry and tired from your injuries. We can continue this tomorrow. I shall have a guard escort you back and some servants bring you food. I bid you a good day." He said standing up before walking down the stairs. A light tap on the shoulder made Naruto turn around and saw one of the guards motioned him to follow. He nodded and followed the guard, Naruto rotated his head behind him to watch the brunette female talking with Ra's Al Ghul. Despite being older than him. She was very beautiful. He turned his attention back to the escort who was walking in perfect rhythmic sync.

"So what do you think Father?" The girl watched the strange blonde man walk back to his room.

"Very intriguing indeed. He certainly doesn't act like a spy. Even if he was spinning lies he would have tried to be reserved not blurting everything out."

"You understood him?" She said with a curious glance.

"Yes. His pronunciation was very foreign but I understood what he was saying. A very very old and rare form of Japanese I have not heard for 600 years."

"That old? He certainly looks and acts human. You don't believe…?" She let the question linger.

Ras eyes his daughter calculatingly before he waves his hand as walked down the stairs his daughter following the same. "Don't be preposterous Talia. No one else has the Lazarus Pit. No, this is something else entirely."

He reached the last step before he stopped and turned to Talia. "I want you to find out everything you can about this man, family, friends, these mysterious Elemental Nations. I want a list of all active and dead Japanese clans in the last few hundred years. And I want you to get closer to him. Find out more about him."

"Father I am to leave for the operation in South Korea in a week-"

Ras snapped his head to her and his eyes narrowed. "Are you talking back to an order Talia?"

She shook her head. "No father. I shall do as my liege commands."

"Good." He said with a satisfied grunt before leaving a sighing Talia standing in the throne room.

Naruto found himself even more confused than he had already been as he was being escorted back to his room. There was no conversation between the guest and escort. The guard opened the door for Naruto allowing him to step in. She stopped in the door frame bowed her head slightly before she closed the door leaving Naruto alone in the room.

Naruto knew he was extremely tired and his muscles ached in pain after the strain he had thrown on his body during the last few days of the Fourth Shinobi War. But this strange phenomenon he was thrown in was too intriguing not to delve deeper into. He sat on the bed and began to let his impatient mind think and formulate some semblance of understanding to where he was.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel for Kurama but to no avail, he felt nothing. This began to worry him. While his relationship with the Fox got off on a rocky start he had eventually grown close with him and considered him a friend. He would have to structure an explanation on his own.

_'Where to begin on this shitstorm.'_ He rubbed his eyes as he began to think. Whatever place he was he knew it wasn't damnation, rather, this was something else entirely. His language was completely foreign in whatever fortress he currently resides in except for this mysterious Ra's Al Ghul. Naruto still didn't know what he thought of the man. While he was polite enough Naruto had been trained enough in espionage during his training with Jiraiya and as a temporary ANBU member during the early stages of the War when factions and villages began to follow Madara to know Ras hospitality was a front. The man was a warrior and a powerful leader. This League of Shadows must be some kind of military organization. But something else didn't stick right with the man. He didn't even flinch when Naruto told him his reasoning for his injuries. For now, he would play the grateful guest.

Next was where he was. When Ras has asked Naruto where these Elemental Nations were it immediately sent a red flag into his brain. Everyone knew what the Elemental Nations was. Clearly, this was a different form of Earth was from but the question pondered in his mind. If he was from a different earth, how did he arrive and why?

As the questions spun around his head his mind began to wander to the thought of Talia. He stopped and shook his head. She had a very alluring aura of her and she kept giving him a playful glance. She was very beautiful and clearly important to Ras but to why he didn't know. He shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the more important things.

A knock on the door and the same guard walked in carrying a plate of food. It seemed to be a soup of which his nose picked up like chicken and another roll of bread and a glass of water.

She placed it on his nightstand and bowed before closing the door. Naruto walked over and plopped on the soft bed.

This time he made the decision to inspect the food for any poison or nefarious motives. Satisfied with the inspection he wolfed down the soup and bread before drinking his water and getting back into the bed.

He removed his headband from around his eye and placed one hand behind his head leaning into it as he lay and stared at the headband with a sad smile. After a few moments, the fatigue finally took him and he retreated into the dreamscape.

Naruto awoke the next morning to a knock on his door. The same guard walked in carrying a bowl of fruit, some scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. She placed the items on the stand and bowed before retreating to her duties.

Naruto sat in silence as he ate. He had a bowl of grapes, blackberries, blueberries, strawberries, and cantaloupe. It seemed whatever place this was at least it held some common ground in terms of vegetation and food productivity. With his quick meal done he decided to allow his body to gain back some strength.

He felt most of his injuries had healed and it was thanks to his superhuman healing ability. He got down on all fours, positioned his body like a plank with his hands placed shoulder-width apart before he began to push down and back up. He repeated his a good 80 times before he rolled onto his back and did 50 sit-ups.

A few moments later he wiped the sweat from his body before he found a suitable wall void of any object in front or beside it. He walked over to it, turned around 12 inches from the wall and placed his hands on the floor before kicking off into a handstand. He let his heels gently rest onto the wall, he positioned his body in a stable spot before he lowered his head to the floor, he could feel the burning feeling in his arms and core as he held it for 15 seconds before he pushed back up. He did this handstand-push-up for a total of 20 minutes before he kicked off the wall and wiped the sweat from his brow.

A knock on his door caught his attention before he saw it open and the same female guard from before walk in. She nodded a greeting before she motioned him to follow her.

He got back in his same black robes before he followed her out of the room. This time, however, he would be led into a different part of the fortress than the throne room he was in before. Instead, Naruto entered through two massive wooden doors guarded again by a dozen of these League of Shadow members before going through a long hallway and down a flight of stone stairs.

After passing a few corridors Naruto's eyes landed on two massive stone doors that had been pushed open to reveal a large arena of some kind.

As he entered with his escort his eyes landed on the underground arena that has been built as a training arena for these shadowy warriors.

It was massive rectangular like arena boxed in and surrounded by stone and metal walls. Machines of all kinds decorated the sides and the walls were decorated with the design of a golden dragon spanning the massive walls.

The middle of the arena Naruto could see was about a hundred or so League of Shadow warriors doing katas following a singular man in the front.

A light tap on his shoulder and Naruto turned to see his guard motioned him to follow. Naruto did as he was told and followed the guard. He past member after member of these shadowy ninjas each doing a variety of training. From using spiked claws and climbing a wooden pole, crafting poison darts, sword fighting, archery, unarmed combat and using those black metal weapons he has seen before. He went up the staircase leading to the second floor.

The floor was simple enough, with its cold stone floor and walls on each side decorated in the same golden dragon design from before. His eyes landed on a figure currently leaning on the railings watching the training unfold.

He recognized the figure instantly as Ra's Al Ghul. The figure noticed the new presence and turned his predatory eyes to look at Naruto.

Naruto flashed him a nod of respect which only seemed to amuse Ras more. '_Even after everything he learned he still stands strong in the face of superior authority. He's a strong one'._

"Good day Miyamoto. Trust you slept well?"

Naruto gave a nod. "As best as I could."

"Your injuries also seem to be improving at amazing rates. You have some incredible vitality." '_In no more than 3 days he sustained injuries which would have killed any man within in a day easily and recovered enough that he's able to freely move around and not take out a handful of well-trained ninja in his bloodied state. He's either inhumanly tough or superman healing abilities. Intriguing'_

"No thanks to your hospitality."

Ras smiled without emotion before he motioned Naruto over to the railings.

Naruto made his way over and stood watching the training from below. His eyes landed on a shirtless man with his arms wrapped in bandages standing on thin wooden poles raised above the floor. There were a dozen or so poles structured in a circle. On each side of the circle was a wooden platform where a League member stood with a wooden stick. Naruto watched with curiosity as the shirtless man raced across the poles blocking and dodging the strikes from the guys on either end. Naruto deduced it was a test of agility and strength.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

Ras eyes never faltered from the current view as he spoke. "This place is where we train members from all walks of the earth regardless of sex, ethnicity, age or religion and train them in the order. Where they gain a new purpose and understanding of life. Many of them are like you."

Naruto eyed Ras before he scoffed. "I doubt it."

"But on the contrary. Many of them suffered at the hands of injustice and seek vengeance. Just as I did once. In that like I am like you."

Naruto eyed him further waiting for an explanation. Ras sighed tiredly before he gazed off into the distance. "I saw it In you, in your eyes when I first laid on them. You've suffered a hell few men will know. Unimaginable loss. That impossible anger strangling the grief. Until the memories of your loved ones is poison in your veins."

He then glanced down and Naruto could see sadness and hatred in his eyes. He spoke further. "Then one day you'll catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed so you'd be spared the pain."

Naruto glanced back down at the training again. "Is that why you made this League Of Shadows?"

Ras flashed a quick glance at him before he leaned off the railings. "I wasn't always here in the mountains, once I had a wife, my great love. She was taken from me. Like I'm sure you understand I was forced to learn there are those without decency, that must be fought without hesitation, without pity."

Naruto nodded in understanding he agreed to some extent. Naruto's ideals would never change. He would always hold onto Jiraiya's Teachings. To break the Cycle of Hatred but something else changed in Naruto. When the war-ravaged on and he saw true horror he understood something. There needs to be a balance of when to save a life and when to take one for the good of others. His ideals sounded good, but with Naruto's cynicism, he knew it sounded almost too good to be true, Ras was hiding something. He just didn't know what yet.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard the yelling of a man from down below. His eyes landed on a middle-aged man of Asian descent trapped in a wooden cage being carried by two League members to some destination.

Naruto turned to Ras. "Who is that?"

Ras stopped and turned around his predatory eyes gazing over to the man yelling in the cave being carted off. "He was a farmer. Then he tried to take his neighbors land and became a murderer. Now he is a prisoner."

Naruto has a feeling in his gut what would happen to him, but he had to ask. "What will happen to him."

Ras turned back around and walked over to the throne room that was placed down here. "Justice. Crime cannot be tolerated. Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society's understanding."

Naruto didn't press further. He knew there was no point. Ras seems to detect his thoughts and gave his emotional smile again. "But enough about me and the farmer. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you being found unconscious and bleeding out was not by choice. You said you defeated this man who had done you wrong. What will you do now?"

Naruto thought for a moment. It was a good question. He was sure Madara was dead and the same with Kaguya, along with everyone he ever cared about. He was sure what remained of the Villages would band together and rebuild, such is the case after a calamity. But where did that lead him? "I don't know really. I don't even know much about where I am or what any of this is."

Ras strokes his beard in thought for a few seconds, it was a ploy really. He already knew the answer. He wanted this Miyamoto to join the league. The question was how would he make him. "I may have an answer to that. A little trade if you will."

Naruto gave him a quizzical look. "Trade? What do you mean?"

Ras smiled for the first time with emotion like he was pleased with himself. "Every member here is dedicated to the League Of Shadows. Sworn to carry out the duties. I will allow you to stay here, regain your bearings, gain your strength. My daughter Talia will help you to overcome this language problem. Teach you the most common tongue English. Once you are versed enough I will allow you to use the library. If you have amnesia then maybe these texts will help jog your memory."

"What do I trade in return?" Naruto knew this wasn't out of the goodness in his heart.

"Your service. We could use someone like you in the organization."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Me? But you know nothing about me, why would you want me in your organization?"

"The past is irrelevant, what matters is what you do in the future. What say you?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Thanks but I don't join just anything I have no knowledge about. No offense."

_'Mmm, he's playing it tactically. He's very smart. All the more reason to get him here.'_

"Before you rush to that conclusion, a counter-offer then. I shall keep my end the same and in exchange, you become an off the books unofficial member. Let you stay here as my guest. And if you don't like it you may leave.'

Naruto's mastery over Sage training and Fuuinjutsu made him have an uncanny level of reading others emotions and intentions. He could feel the ulterior motive behind his well crafted and mastered facade. He was much older than he looked. But Naruto needed to understand where he was. He would take the bait for now. And if it turns out he isn't what he says he is. He'll leave. After all, no one could tame the brass hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

"Deal"

Ras smiles, clearly joyed with his presumed victory. "Splendid. I have to get back to my duties and I'm sure you are very hungry. I'll have you escorted back to your room and bring food along with my daughter Talia. We should start as soon as we can."

Ras motioned the female guard from before and ordered her to escort Naruto back to his room and with that, he sat back down on the throne room.

Naruto followed his guard back the way they came and to his room.

Naruto sat and thought about everything Ras has told him. He had finished his breakfast lt bacon and eggs that had been brought earlier and was now deep In thought.

A light knock on his door removed him from his musings. He turned his eyes to come face to face with the chick who had knocked him out. His body was telling him to be alert and ready for anything but he knew this must be Ras's daughter, Talia.

He could see more up close that she was very beautiful and in very good shape. She gave a quick nod of greeting and that's when Naruto noticed she had something in her hand. They seemed to be books of some kind.

She walked over to the table and brought a chair over. She placed the books and the papers and writing utensils on the table before she turned to him and began to speak.

As she had been briefed. This Toyohisa knew nothing of the language. _'This is gonna be a pain in the ass'._ She decided to start off with something simple, names.

She pointed to herself and said "Talia" a few times Indicating this was her name. She then pointed to Naruto and tilted her head questioningly.

Naruto got the gist of it and spoke. "Toyo-hi-sa" he spoke.

She nodded in understanding. Names had been cleared out of the way. She scattered the books slightly before she picked out one.

While there were no children in Nanda Parbat particularly. She did manage to scrounge up a few children's books and such from when she was a little girl. She also had her smartphone she would use for pictures of things. She sighed before she got to work.

They spent the next few hours learning much of the basics as they could. She was slightly impressed with the man, he was a quick learner. In those few hours, Naruto had a basic understanding of the alphabet and could say a few English words. Although they still sounded very off and foreign. Japanese was very different from this English. The dialect and slower pronounced words were difficult. But Naruto wasn't one to give up.

Another hour had gone by before Talia decided it was a sound setting. She stood up and began to pick up the books but a hand stopped her. She turned her head to see Naruto. " I use boks, yes?"

It sounded strange but she figured he was asking if he could keep working on them. She nodded and let go before she waved him goodbye.

With the door closed Naruto reached out and made a hand sign creating 8 shadow clones. He ordered each of them to pick off where he left off and split them off, 4 would work on the alphabet the other would work on pronunciation and the pictures he had been given.

He worked for the next few hours until a knock came on his door. He quickly dispelled the clones, allowing the rush of information to retain back into him. He stood up slowly and noticed the guard has brought him a plate of food again. It looked like fish of some kind with spices on top and vegetables on the side. Naruto nodded thanks and she closed the door. He glanced back down at the food and sighed. He was beginning to miss Ichiraku's Ramen. He sighed before he began to eat.

"How'd he do?" Ras spoke while staring into the brazier.

Talia stopped bowing and stood up. "He's progressed quite well I'd say. He seems to be a fast learner. Much faster than I was. He's… good."

Ras turned around and faced his daughter. "I sense hesitation in your voice."

She flashed her eyes at him. She didn't want to anger her father. He was a wrathful man after all. "I just… I just don't get why I am the one educating him. One of your best warriors educating a child in language."

Ras clasped his hands behind his back before he climbed down the stairs and stopped in front of her. "Because I want to use someone he can feel comfortable around. Gain his trust. He's strong but careful. Get close to him. Find what you can, with his talent in the order we can do amazing things."

_'Just use your own daughter as the tool to get it I see'_ she thought. "Very well father."

"I'm proud to see you are working diligently. You won't have to worry about your duties in Korea. You're off the mission. I want you here helping Toyohisa."

Her eyes momentarily flashed shock and Ras noticed this. "Will this be a problem my daughter?" A dangerous steely tone in his voice.

She clenched her teeth softy in anger before she spoke. "No father, it will be done."

He nodded. "Very well, you may return to your duties."

Over the next few weeks, Naruto day consisted of waking up, doing morning exercises, eating food, and being tutored by Talia. It was annoying work and even after Naruto had been through hell, one thing he still hated was academical work. It didn't matter if he was a veteran or not, sitting for long periods of time was not his fortë. But thanks to his small but good use of shadow clones the work wasn't as difficult. He now had a sound understanding of the alphabet; could speak in fragmented but simple sentences and his pronunciation was getting better. He had also begun to get closer with Talia. She asked him questions about his life and he hers. While she could see talking about his life was painful for him she would often laugh at his simple stories about his Sensei Kakashi, the one-eyed ninja who read perverted books and was always carefree and aloof.

Naruto would also occasionally have more talks with Ras about life, philosophy, justice. And the world. He began to learn more about Ras and how he had been a warrior all his life being involved in many wars. While Naruto still wasn't very trusting of Ras and would not reveal much about his past or where he was from. He did talk about some of the important people who were precious to him. Most of the time it was cut short when it became too painful. Ras decided to also give Naruto books on Japanese saying it be good to learn the more "modern" version of it. He asked Talia to alter between days one day spent time on English, the other on Japanese.

Pretty soon two and a half months had gone by. Naruto improves a lot on his understanding of English and Japanese. He could now speak most of the language and his pronunciation was only slightly iffy when it came to more complex words. Naruto could also read and write as well thanks to the speedy knowledge intake of his Shadow Clones. Naruto often requested books from the library and would spend nights reading as much as he could. Sleeping was difficult for him, he often found himself having nightmares and would wake up bed soaked in sweat.

Naruto never liked much reading but in his time learning espionage from Jiraiya and the ANBU he had to gain a sound understanding of what was going on around him. Intelligence gathering was a vital aspect to a Shinobi and one of its fundamental principles. Naruto read everything he could. He learned that this Earth was not the one he was from. The technology was vastly superior. Somehow he landed in a different earth than his own. A shocking realization that had made him panic.

He had quickly calmed his nerves and focused on the task at hand. He learned that the world had a long line of history and rather trudging through useless and redundant ancient history. He learned what he could about the 1700s and on. He learned that the countries on this earth were not based on the people's affinities but rather by culture and differences. He learned of the place called State Countries and the seven continents North America, South America, Antarctica, Africa, Asia, Europe, and Australia.

He also learned that this earth the countries were a lot more globalized and interconnected, than his less advanced technology-emphasized feudalistic world. Naruto split off his studying into different aspects. Historical, military, political/economic, industrial/technological. All important factors to allow him to learn where he was.

On historical, he focused primarily on everything that had happened the 1700s and on. The different actions countries took to further their advancements and the different wars fought for both political, economic, religious advances. Things like the British Empire Colonization of the world, Seven Years War, American Civil War, Declaration of Independence, French Revolution, Napoleon Wars, Rise and Fall of modern slavery, the 13 colonies which would eventually become the United States,Industrial Revolution, the global scale World War 1, Economic boom of the 1920s. Great Depression in the 30s, World War 2, the rise of Communism and the Cold War between US & Russia, creation NATO, Warsaw, UN, Vietnam War, fall of Soviet Union, 911 and the current wars of Iraq and Afghanistan. Seems no matter where he was War was always the same.

As for militaristic he shockingly learned there was no modern era Shinobi or the idea of chakra being used. The countries seemed to employ soldiers with training in what he learned was firearms and those firearms used against him earlier were called Assault Rifles and Pistols. Which ignites with gunpowder and sends a small metallic object called a bullet as the projectile. In fact, humans, for the most part, didn't have any special abilities. They were like the civilians back in his home. relied on things called missiles, tanks, aircraft, naval ships and ground forces. The main armed conflict to date was the Global War on Terror against groups called ISIS & Al Qaeda; brutal fanatical religious-driven warriors on a holy war for their God Allah and remove all bone believers and heretics. They reminded Naruto a lot to the Akatsuki member and death cult member Hidan who worshiped Jashin. They created terror and fear and often employed child soldiers and suicide bombings. It churned Naruto's stomach.

As for politics, he learned the countries around the world were for the most part self-governing. There was no Daimyo of one of the Lands or a Hokage of a village but rather beings of power called President and Prime Ministers. And a different structural government that operated on a scale called the Left or Right spectrum. The left would go from Communism, the radical form of governmental control where everyone had equal social and economic status and the government had full control over its country and would use violence to enforce it, as seen by people like Stalin and Fidel Castro. Socialism the less radicalized version of it, Liberalism a political system that focused on liberality and equality, conservatism the combination of some liberal policies with a more traditional understanding. Fascism the radical authoritative ultra nationalistic form of government which does not believe in equality but a strict totalitarian view and finally Anarchy where there was no order or law, pure chaos. He also learned that countries, for the most part, upheld to large organizations responsible for helping keep peace in the world. Such as the United Nations, North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the World Health Organization. The economy seemed to also focus on currency, trade, taxation, and policies. Countries on the right favored more economic freedom like Free Market while countries on the Left seemed to focus more government control.

He learned industrially and technology that this world focused heavily on these things. And that they employed almost all of it into their daily lives rather than the mix of primitive and modernism technology the Elemental Nations used. Probably due to a lack of having chakra and Shinobi. He learned of a time called the Industrial Revolution both World Wars which created machines called Cars which operated on gas allowing humans to operate these "steel horses" Naruto jokingly called them. Aircraft such as planes and jets which allowed humans to fly into the sky and surprisingly into space exploring the different planets. What his country would kill just to have technology like that. And more modernized ships which allowed faster travel and did not operate on sails as much but rather fuel.

Naruto headed back after staying in the library for a few hours. After so much time here he was given more leniency towards exploring the hidden city. He was still guarded by his trusty female guard whom he grew to know as White Willow. She was pretty strict about her role and rarely engaged with the blonde Shinobi.

He opened the door to his room, books, papers, and notes of his were scattered across the table. He turned to his left and noticed on the chair was a neatly folded black leather uniform with padded metal plating and a black mask, the standard uniform of the League of Shadows. He noticed leaning against the leg of the table was a Chokutō a straight single-edged blade**(One Sasuke uses)** a request he asked for from Ras. He smiled.

"Toyohisa you ready?" came the gruff voice of a tall man around 29 with an athletic lean built with brown hair and blue eyes. The man unsheathed his silver katana and pointed it towards the blonde ninja.

Naruto/Toyohisa adjusted the forearm guards on his arms and unsheathed his sword attaches to his back. "Ready when you are Darius." He said smiling. A week has gone by since Ras allowed Naruto to train in the training grounds. Naruto was glad he was given that leg room. However, he would not go all out. He didn't want to reveal his Jutsu or special powers, giving away his element of surprise. He still didn't trust Ras or the group. Most of the League members did as well, some of them still gave him distrusting eyes, especially since he wasn't an official member. He did meet some new companions though. One of them was Darius. A recruit of 3 years in the League of Shadows. He had been tasked with giving some training to the Shinobi. Turns out, Toyohisa didn't need it.

Darius brought his blade closer to his face as he stepped slowly forward. He studied the Shinobi who was ice cool, equally studying the man's movements and waiting for an opening.

Naruto's one eye watched carefully as Darius took a few steps to the left, one step too far and there was the momentarily opening Naruto needed.

Naruto bolted forward at intense speeds and brought his blade down on Darius who blocked it before slashing vertically down, Naruto sidestepped the attack and rammed his fist into Darius' stomach. The man lurched over and Naruto jumped wrapped his legs around the man's neck and bent backward vaulting the man over Naruto and landing hard on his back.

Darius hit the ground hard and opened his eyes to see the tip of the single-edged blade staring at him. "I concede" he raised his hands up.

Naruto walked over and stretched out his hand. Darius noticed it and reached out and grabbed it being hoisted up by Naruto.

A light chuckle from the sidelines made Naruto turn his head. "How many losses is that now Darius, 4?"

Naruto smiled under his mask as he turned to his other companion a League member by the name of Nightstorm. A tall imposing man around 26 who had dark black eyes and hair. He sported the same League of Shadows uniform with red thick padding from his shoulder down. He was apart of the metahuman division and could control the element of wind. Another thing Naruto learned of this world, while the idea of chakra-wielding Shinobi didn't exist, superpowered beings of all kinds exist and many of them could do things not even ninja from the Elemental Nations could.

Darius rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Well, it's not my fault the damn kid moves so fast. Hey, kid are you sure you're human?"

Toyohisa sheathed his sword and patted the man on his back. "As sure as I am that you'll never be able to beat me in a fight." Causing Nighstorm to snicker and Darius to growl.

"My ass you won't. I'll pound you into the ground one day."

"Excellent fighting Toyohisa." Said a feminine voice.

He turned his eyes to see Talia smiling at him. Over time the stoic hard persona that Talia had around Naruto had changed and Talia had grown close to Naruto. He was the first man she had grown close to since Bruce Wayne. Although it wasn't of love like she had for Bruce, more a companionship. After all her mission was to keep track on Toyohisa and find out about his past, one she was still unsuccessful in finding. She had told him a bit about her father and how despite how much she loved him she was never good enough, and she was a bit jealous in the beginning. Naruto had gotten so much attention and she hadn't. But as time progressed the two would often spar together while they were not tutoring.

Naruto bowed mockingly, "of course my lady, just ruffing up these young vagabonds." getting a light punch from Darius.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, my father is coming home tomorrow and he wants to see you early. Says he's got something big to show."

Naruto shares a quick glance with Darius his one eye staring into Darius before he turned back to her. "You know what it's about?"

She shook her head, lying. She knew what he was going to do. "No, but I'm guessing it's important. I'll have Willow bring you food later tonight. You seem tired so I'll cancel tutoring for today." She flashed him a wave before she went off to her duties.

"Ooh. Toyohisa and Talia sitting in a tree. K-I-S-" Darius sang before he was lightly hit in the stomach with an elbow courtesy of Nighstorm. "Come on vagrant, we got patrol in 20 minutes. I don't want to be punished cleaning the bathrooms, do you?" he shook his head and the two waved goodbye before retreating to their duties; leaving Naruto who stood in silence, save for the dozens of League members training in the back.

Naruto shook his head before he made his way back to his room. Wondering what tomorrow would bring, good or…bad.

**And scene. This was unexpected to get it in so quick but I had the free time and this idea had popped into my head and I just had to get the second chapter down. Hope you all like the second part. Naruto isn't going to be apart of the League of Shadows. I like the idea but I just don't see him being apart of eco-environmental terrorist. He will eventually carry on into the story but I need to build up the setting more, I've seen people just drop him into the story and fix all the obstacles. **

**Did y'all like the interaction between Naruto and Ras? I rewatched Batman Begins with Liam Neeson as Ras, and Christopher Nolan and I just loved that Ras so much. He was difficult to write a bit since I didn't want to come off as soft since he's not. Y'all like the language scene as well? It was a cheap cop-out to have Ras know how to speak the same form of Japanese as Naruto and that was partial to me not wanting to completely spend 3 chapters building up his fluency in English. I thought it made sense since Ras is so old and it made sense there would be some different dialects with Japan over its long period of time, especially mingling with Korea. Build some of those challenges rather than drop him in and he knows how to speak to everyone immediately. Also thought I'd expand more on how Earth16 differs from Elemental Nations through its politics, economics, military, and technological differences. It was a bit rushed but I still have some trouble expanding on setting and building up the universe.**

**Y'all like how I've written Naruto? Don't worry he'll still have that goofball attitude and some of his hyperactive knuckles but he's vastly more mature and wise. He's learned a lot during his trials and tribulations of life and surviving the war that claimed the lives of everyone that was precious to him can change a man. **

**Hope Y'all like the story. Keep giving me those reviews. Positive and Negative. Remember I am writing this to have fun but to also improve my own writing. A little challenge for you guys what name should I give Naruto as his codename in JL. I've been having some trouble finding one. I like the idea of Fire Shadow but I've seen it overused so many times that I don't want it to be a bit cliched. I was thinking something with Ronin (wandering Samurai without a lord). Keep in mind it must relate with Naruto or being a Shinobi. Thanks see Y'all next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami-Guy: the senbon scene yes under normal circumstances Naruto would have dodged it fine. As I've stated, Naruto isn't a god. He was on the verge of death, running on days without sleep, days without food, and he was completely caught off guard by Talia who is one of the best League of Shadows and as my boy Dig from Arrow simply put. "I was trained by the people that make Special Forces look like a kindergarten club". Hope that clears it up. **

**unknownguy: I have no idea what you are trying to tell me. Please recorrect your sentences so I can comprehend it. **

**Guest: Yes Naruto could detect emotion with Kuruma but Ras Al Ghul is also a master at deception. Hes lived over 500+ years**

**Guest: Yeah sorry, Expect some time skips, Yes the story needs to be fleshed out but I also know people want to get into the main story.**

**CarlosXvxx: I did some research on this as watched back some ep. I did not see a single ep where Naruto killed (fillers do not count as they aren't canonical) the only canon movies are Boruto and The Last (the last being one I watched) It doesent change much but I feel Kishomoto made it so Naruto never crossed that line as killing=bad.**

**"There are two battles every person faces. One that's across from you and one that's inside of you. Once you have control over the one inside of you, the other one doesn't matter. If you can not control your spirit, then you will never fully control the situation."**

Human Speaking/_Thoughts_

**Demon Speaking/Thoughts/Jutsu**

**November 25, 2007 **

**League of Assassins HQ**

**Tibet Mountains, China **

**Earth 16 **

**8:45 CST **

**Chapter 3**

**A New Beginning**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He got up slowly, stretched his muscles, waiting for the satisfying crack before he grabbed a black robe and threw it on himself.

He walked to the door and opened it slowly, allowing the light of the torches to seep through his dark room. Naruto's visible eye adjusted a few seconds to the light before his eye landed on a woman dressed in all black; It was Willow.

She flashed a short nod of greeting before she spoke. "Lord Ra's Al Ghul request your audience at the throne room. Get dressed and meet him there at once." Without waiting for a reply she grabbed the door handle and closed it. Allowing Naruto's bedroom to be dark once again. "Must be important if I didn't even get brought food." He muttered to himself before turned on the lights.

Adjusting the black forearm guards on his wrist making sure they were fastened securely. He grabbed the Choküto laid on top of his bed and sheathed it on the black leather sheath located diagonally on his back.

Naruto tilted the black face mask covering his lower face up, hiding all but his upper face and a single eye.

Dressed he walked out the door and made his way to the throne room.

He opened the same demonic looking sandstone doors and entered through. League members were lined up on all sides standing perfectly still like a statue. He spotted Darius and Nightstorm to the side, his eye landed on them but no exchange was shared. They were clearly itching for something. And that something was starting to leave a bad feeling in Naruto's gut.

He turned his gaze back to the throne room and walked the room until he stopped just before the 8 steps leading to the throne. His eyes landed momentarily on Talia who was standing 3 steps down from the throne room. She sported her typical black combat bodysuit with matching gloves and boots and her hair was tied in a ponytail this time. Strapped to her thigh was her standard P226 handgun.

She flashed him a quick smile and he nodded a greeting back before turning his attention to Ras. He lowered his head in a short bow. Despite being here for months and not trusting him, Naruto knew his show of defiance would lose its humour real quick. Ras was a very proud man and considered himself no less than a god. "Ah, there is my favourite guest. You clean up quick I see. Another thing that I like." Ras spoke in his rough but honeyed voice. His face always neutral but soft, hiding his true intentions like a snake.

"You summoned me?"

Ras nodded smiling without emotion. "Yes, yes. It has come to me that I have learned a limited but at the same time a lot about you. Just as you have learned a lot about me. I usually do not spend so much time with new recruits but you have really gained my interest. To lose what you knew of your past and find yourself back on your feet. It's a commendable feat."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Yes, while I take it this isn't a sociable visit."

Ras chuckled to himself. "Straight to the point as usual. Always find that amusing about you." Naruto could see the small but honeyed words. Ras wanted something from him now. And that something was important.

He continued on. "Yes, well as I have said, you've been here for quite a while and have seen much about what we do here. I want to hear from you your own opinions on everything."

Naruto glanced at Talia who stood still. Her eyes softened when it landed on his and for a brief second Naruto could have sworn he saw a hint of guilt in them. "It's an order of highly trained individuals that follow a creed of sorts and fight the evils and injustice of the world." There was obviously a lot more and Naruto had grown suspicious about some of the locked and well-guarded locations he was never allowed to go to, for his own "security".

Ras nodded. "In a nutshell, yes. To fight the evils of the world. But what exactly does that entail? Corrupt politicians, power hungry supervillains, religious fanatics who use fear and intimidation praying on the weak. Where does that all start from? What is the seed that sows that destruction."

Naruto closed his eyes. He remembered the same words from Nagato. "Pain and hatred"

"Exactly. But to take that a step further. What causes one to experience pain? What is the greatest illusion we tell ourselves?"

Naruto remembered Obito has similar political and philosophical ideas. He knew the answer Ras wanted him to give. "Freedom is life's greatest illusion."

Ras smiled clearly impressed. "And that Toyohisa is the million dollar answer."

"Humans are in constant conflict with themselves, breeding hatred and vengeance which shows, in turn, sows more death and destruction. Too much of this world has become perverted by greed and lust for power. It is a time of peace which has begun to breed a society of weak-willed men."

"That is why we exist. To be the leaders who carry that burden. To forge a path of peace and help those who have suffered at the hands of injustice, especially our planet. The governments of earth are polluting it and stealing its natural resources. Scum like this." He snapped his fingers and a door to his right opened up and in walked 2 League of Shadow recruits and in their hands they were dragging a bleeding and dishevelled man.

The dragged him to the throne and dropped him a few feet to the left of Naruto. Naruto eyed the man who was visibly shaking, body covered in bruises and his hair was drenched in sweat. The man didn't dare to take his eyes off the floor. Naruto turned to Ras and waited for him to explain. Ras got off his throne. "This man is part of an Engineering company called Echo Co. he managed the group that regularly dump toxic waste into our lakes, killing wildlife and causing local inhabitants to die from sickness. This vermin and those like him are tolerated because no one will do anything about it."

"Please don't hurt me. Please, I'll give you anything." The man on the ground begged.

"SILENCE! You insolent worm." Ras growled as he narrowed his eyes. Naruto for the first time watched that wrathful side come out, the one that had earned him the name Demon's Head.

Ras turned his attention back to Naruto. "As long as vermin like this live, the earth and its inhabitants will never be at peace. This is justice."

Naruto shook his head. "It's vengeance."

Ras raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting this. "Sometimes vengeance is justice."

He nodded at one of his guards who brought a large thin black case of some kind. The warrior clad in black placed it on the ground before removing the clasp. He opened up the case and revealed a pristine katana with a black hilt and a red dragon sewn into it. "This is from my personal collection. It was from the previous Ras and the one before. Please take it."

Naruto eyed the blade that was offered to him by the warrior. He grabbed the blade by the handle. It was beautifully crafted but Naruto knew he wasn't being given this as a gift. This was a test. "To become a full-fledged member one must show undevoted loyalty but also to be able to wield justice for the good of others."

"And you want me to do what? Kill him?"

Ra's licked his lips like the topic was exciting for him. "Do this and you will become a full-fledged member and one of my highest ranking. Think of the good we can do with you by my side. I will even let you be part of the operation that will destroy their entire infrastructure."

"I specifically remember to agree to be a guest and deciding if I was going to join or not," Naruto stared back defiantly.

"Oh come now Toyohisa. You must have figured out by now that I let you have all this freedom because I knew you would join. Don't disappoint me now." He turned his attention to Talia who had a sad look on her face. "Or my daughter for that matter. I know how you feel about her-"

"We are just friend-" Naruto began but Ras stopped him with a hand. "Please, I have been alive for hundreds of years. I'd give you my blessing you know that right? I see much of you in myself. A warrior who fights with a code of honor and who also have suffered tremendous loss. I'm sure in no time you could succeed me as the next Ras."

It was true that Naruto had started to have feelings for Talia, after all, she was the first friend he had made since escaping the hellhole that was the Fourth Shinobi War. She gave him comfort when he was in a dark place. He expected she won't feel the same way. He glanced at Talia when she started walking down the steps. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Please Toyohisa. Listen to my father. You've become a great friend. What we are doing here is good."

"Doing good such as murdering innocent men like this." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

Ras chuckled loudly. "Innocent?" Please don't make me laugh. He's far from innocent. His group-"

"Exactly. His group. He is nothing more than a middleman. You would murder him in cold blood for doing his job?"

"Don't act like some kind of saint Toyohisa. You've taken lives too."

Naruto clenched his teeth. It was true. Just like his friends he was also accustomed to the darkness of the Shinobi world. During his limited training in the ANBU during the early stages of the war, he had killed many supporters of Madara. He had also killed Madara and Kaguya. But it was a necessary evil. "That was war, it was different. These people aren't soldiers. They are mercenaries."

"Look around you. We're at war now. Everyday people murder each other. We accept what we are, to fight evil with evil."

Naruto shook his head. "I won't do it, this man does not deserve to be killed."

Ras sighed shaking his head in disappointment. "Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share."

"That is why it is so important. It separates them from us."

Ras clenched his fist. He was annoyed now. Here he was giving everything to this man, his home, his attention, a spot in the League, and even his daughter's hand. And he was spitting it back in his face. "Did I ever tell you how I killed my first man?"

Ras turned and walked to the brazier of fire near his throne. He stopped and stared into it. Like he was watching memories of his past dance around in the fire. He began to explain. "I was eleven when I killed my first man. I remember the look on his face… when the light went out behind his eyes. Such a subtle change…. almost imperceptible. Between life and death. I felt ashamed, I had stolen from him the most precious gift: life. But I also felt something else: pride. Because I had taken up arms against someone who sought to do I'll against my family. I realized, that what I had done was necessary. You see, I had replaced evil with death. And that is what the League exist to do. And I have killed several thousand more men since then…. And the world is better off for it." He turned his attention back to Naruto. "Last chance. Join me now, don't deny our just cause."

Naruto could see the body language of some of the guards changed and were more alert. The senses the hostility in their master's voice. Any normal man would have been scared shitless or begging to be spared. Naruto was ice calm. He didn't fear death, he had nothing to lose. if he was going down, they were going down with him.

"Like I said Ras, No. You strive for your justice…. and I'll strive for mine." He pointed his sword at Ras and suddenly the room erupted as every League member unsheathed their sword.

Ra's narrowed his eyes. "Foolish boy. I have slain more men in duels than you have had days on this planet."

"What makes you think this is a duel? You have two choices Ras. Let me out of here."

"Or?" Ras said with a growl.

He pointed the tip of the blade directly at Ras. "I am walking out of here. And you aren't gonna like how."

"Such spirit, such anger, such fury. Oh, you would do well as Ras." He was absolutely enjoying this. The man in front of him was not challenging him with ignorance, to prove he was better. He wasn't boasting his skills. The man had ice calm presence and a promise of violence if he would not comply. Despite everything he had done, Ras wanted him even more now.

Talia reaches out. "Please Toyohisa. Don't do this…" Naruto could hear the conflation in her tone. She liked Naruto but she also loved her father greatly. Naruto glanced down and saw her hand resting on the holstered semi-automatic pistol. She was struggling to do her duty.

"Same old Tals, playing the loyal lapdog. Your father is just using you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Talia's eyes widened and she stopped. Naruto turned his attention back to Ras. "You remind me a lot of someone I had fought. But unlike you, he didn't turn to the dark path out of choice. He was corrupted in it. You are nothing more than a hypocrite that follows what he fights against."

"GUARDS! Take him down!" Ras ordered. As soon as those words left his mouth a dozen League members charged forward. Naruto pushed Talia out of the way before he spun around and blocked a strike from one of the guards. Naruto charged forward with inhuman speed cutting through League member after League member with his blade but not killing them. He raised his blade and brought it down on Ras who unsheathes his own Arabian style sword and swung at Naruto with both speed and hundreds of years in swordsmanship. Naruto channelled his chakra boosting his speed. He sidestepped the attack, slashing at Ras arm and slicing through his fabric, cutting his arm. He also simultaneously swept his legs, tripping Ras. The Demons Head fell on his back and came face to face with the blade now dripping his own blood. All the guards stopped. Ra's Al Ghul had been defeated and by a child no less.

"Do it then, kill me, take your place as the next Ras Al Ghul. You were everything I hoped and more."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I will not become a bloodthirsty assassin like you."

Ras shook his head and laughed, this time like a madman. "You will never get out of this Toyohisa, I will hunt you down for the rest of your life. YOU

WILL become the next Ras."

Naruto narrowed his eye as he dug the blade now resting against Ras throat deeper, causing a trickle of blood to flow out. "You can try Ra's Al Ghul. But just know, I too can replace evil with death. And it won't be the death you so willingly crave, but the death of your League. Remember that." He turned to glance one look at Talia who was frozen in shock, her face expressed a range of emotion. Shock, betrayal, anger, sadness, and hatred. No doubt hatred for him. He shook his head, dropping the blade, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Shocking everyone in the room.

"So he has other power besides amazing healing? Truly, I must have him." Ras said rubbing his neck where no doubt a scar would grow soon.

**A week later**

It has been hell trying to get out of the frozen Tibetan Mountains. Whatever Ras was, an idiot was not one of them. His fortress was strategically placed and not easily accessible. But pushing through the frozen land he had found his way to a fishing village which had offered him a ride to a trading port which in turn has offered him a ferry to Japan. The land closest resembling his own home yet so foreign to him. So much focus on technology, everywhere he looked. Giant cities, glass towers and cars. Naruto had found his way to a small restaurant which had offered him residence for the last few days. He had been reading on the Internet, trying to catch up more about the world. Now with his headband off, both of his eyes landed on a news article dated 2005

"Justice League Defeats Brainiac: World Is Safe Once Again"

The Justice League. Truth be told Naruto didn't know what he thought of them. Magicians, metahumans, demihumans, gods, martial artist. Men and women who dedicated their lives to protecting the inhabitants of the earth both from domestic and foreign threats. Held in such high esteem that most societies around the globe regularly employed them for help. They reminded him a lot of what the Shinobi was back home. Those who saved lives, but they lacked one thing that Naruto found himself both conflicted and thankful for. They never killed anyone. The one rule of the Justice League. Having grown up in a world that shown the worst type of evil and An emphasizes heavily on the militaristic Shinobi. He was never trained to not kill, in fact even in the academy days he was trained to neutralize any threat to the village no matter the cost and even later in ANBU was taught that was the primary directive unless it was a capture mission.

An ANBU mission was to work from the shadows, to take down any threat with brutal efficiency. But here the Justice League never killed even when they had every right to, a repetitive cycle where a lot of the supervillains felt no remorse and once they escaped jail or got out for 'good behaviour' (the irony) went right back to their old life killing and causing chaos. Sure Naruto had learnt much about the world and due to Jiraiya's teachings held onto his code of destroying the cycle of hatred. But Naruto had also learned the hard way that sometimes it's kill or be killed.

Naruto sighed closing the internet browser app and closed the lid of the laptop he had borrowed from the shopkeeper, who's third floor he was currently being rented to as a home. The room was pretty much barren except for a small wooden nightstand, his laptop, a single mattress with a brown blanket, and a handful of news clippings, Naruto was now out of his League of Shadows uniform and wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green T-shirt. Ever since he arrived here a few months ago, he had been battling with fitting in and what he was going to do. Despite knowing it was a frivolous endeavour Naruto spent hours upon hours going through every book and site he could trying to find anything on Space-Time, Dimensional Travel and Time Travel. Trying to find any semblance of something that could take him back to the Elemental Nations. He wanted so badly to swoop in as the hyperactive blonde Shinobi hero who would never go back on his word and bring back all his friends.

He slapped the empty coke can against the side of the wall in anger. He hated this, being here in this foreign place not knowing anyone, complete alone once again. But through these days of loneliness, he had begun to reminisce about his old mentor Jiraiya and his teachings. The Pervy Sage wouldn't want him to be in this dark place, he had a duty and even if he was in a different world. The mission still stayed the same; breaking the Cycle of Hatred. He would go this United States of America and he would help people, to protect them against evil.

Naruto climbed onto his single mattress and laid staring at the old creaky wooden roof. His nose still picking up the faint smell of his late dinner, chicken and noodles from downstairs. _'I damn well better hope they have some Ramen like Ichiraku's in America'_

"Yes for the third time I'd like a plane ticket to the US" Naruto spoke in his tired but gruff voice. Naruto was now standing in line at the check-in after a night of nightmares from his past and now having to deal with this was not helping his mood.

The Japanese lady in uniform- a small black skirt and business top bowed in a smile as she typed into her system. Naruto handed her his passport, a dark red and golden passport detailing him as an official citizen of Japan. One that had been modified and created by the League of Shadows as a gift when Naruto wanted to leave. One that no doubt had taken time and effort to weave a believable backstory including a few stamps from other countries making it look like has been used a bit. Thanks to a computer modified photo of a younger Naruto with his vibrant yellow hair detailed him as Toyohisa Miyamoto born October 10, 1991, Kyoto Japan.

The lady at the front checked that everything was authentic and everything was in order before she handed him back the passport and he, in turn, trades it for a piece of paper with a checkbox of what he was bringing with him. He ticked a checkmark on everything with a no. She asked him politely if he wanted to check in any bags.

Truth be told Naruto did not have much of anything with him, the week spent in Japan he had bought himself the basic necessities and some clothes. In his worn down small bag, he had a few pairs of shirts jeans jacket toothbrush toothpaste and a wallet he was given by Ras, and the money he had taken from a gang of thieves after knocking them out. Can't be classified as stealing if it's from a thief. Naruto places the ticket inside his passport and then in the inside of his dark maroon flannel jacket. Which he had to constantly adjust due to uncomfortableness. Even the clothes here were much different. He sported a plain grey shirt under his jacket, dark blue jeans and a pair of grey sneakers. If one paid enough attention they could clearly see the young man was out of his element, a dimensional travelling ninja looking like some high school hipster.

Naruto with his new plane ticket quickly sped through the necessities of the airport. He noticed the sheer level of sophistication that had gone through the security of an airport. German Shepherd sniffer dogs, police fully equipped with MP5K semi-automatic submachine guns, security cameras some hidden and some noticeable no doubt scanning him and everyone around him, and state of the art metal detectors. Naruto despite all his vast training and experience had some trouble navigating the massive airport, constantly having to ask for directions and where to go next. He had, for the most part, studied everyone else and did exactly what they did.

He finally found his way to gate 13C his gate which would be boarding from Narita International Airport, Japan, to Washington DC in an hour and 45 minutes. Naruto had bought a Meat Lovers sandwich from a place called Subway earlier and was currently sitting on one of the blue leather chairs in the middle. Half of the seats were empty detailing many more were yet to come.

Naruto fidgeted with the white cloth eye patch covering his right Sharingan eye. Truth be told he could have used a henge but then it would have completely changed his eye colour during the retina scan he would partake as he entered the US. Plus there was no telling if a henge would bypass the technology here. Easier to explain an eye injury than a completely different eye colour and texture. His single blue eye landed on a small boy around 8 chasing what seemed to be his sister a year older around some leather chairs.

He glanced and noticed both the mother and father were fast asleep no doubt tired from their continued flights. Naruto gazed at another man who seemed to be around 24 with a pair of black headphones on, blasting music loudly not caring for his surroundings. In fact, Naruto noticed since interacting with the world that most citizens paid no attention to their surroundings. To busy in their own personal bubble. Their minds were in a constant state of relaxation and laziness. Something which had stupified Naruto greatly.

Granted he was a war veteran and his body was always in an aware state. Not completely relaxed but not hurting his body by being constantly on edge. Even walking through the airport he had subconsciously made aware of how many exits there were, how far away they were, how thick the glass windows were and if they could be penetrated with force, how many guards patrolled around the airport. Here people were herding around like sheep, no doubt in Naruto's mind if something happened they would not have the reactions necessary to survive.

Naruto finished his sandwich before sat and stared out the window. Scanning out the window he could see a massive sleek white Boeing 787-9 slowly prepare to dock for the passengers. Naruto watched with fascination as the crew of construction workers in their neon orange jackets prepared the 20-foot airliner with such skill it was like muscle memory for them. They were responsible for him and every other passenger to get to their destination safely.

Naruto felt the rack of chairs shake as a man in a business suit carrying a black briefcase plopped down 2 seats from him. The man yawned as he downed the last of his cup of coffee. Naruto read on his plastic cup the words Starbucks under the green drawing of a girl. The man turned and noticed the stare. He nodded a greeting before he pulled out his phone and continued his work.

Naruto sat and watched the Airliner some more. It truly was amazing something so big could fly effortlessly without the use of chakra. Sure there were rare instances of people flying in Naruto's universe but a giant 20-foot plane that weighs 320 tons and carried 290 passengers was amazing. The man stuffed his phone back in his suit jacket and noticed Naruto stare out the window again. He noticed the excitement and anticipation of the man's face.

"First time flying?" The man asked with curiosity.

Naruto turned his attention to the man. "I'm sorry?"

"It's your first time flying right? Noticed you staring at the plane for 30 minutes now."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, first time being on a plane. That things massive."

The man chuckled to himself. "Yes, those things can get pretty big."

Naruto nodded as he turned back to the plane now connecting against a large white tunnel. They would begin boarding momentarily. Naruto couldn't help feel a bit nervous and it showed.

The man adjusted the black business tie around his neck and turned to look at Naruto. He smiled. "Bit nervous?"

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Don't worry about it kid, these are some of the safest airliners in the world." The man remembered something his father used to tell him. "Besides, you're more likely to get eaten by a shark than to die in a plane crash. What are the chances, I mean what, 20,000 to 1?" He pulled out his phone again and started talking to someone.

Naruto flashed a sheepish smile then turned back to the Airliner. _'Yeah, thanks…. That's really reassuring'_

Naruto waited another 15 minutes before a feminine speaker came on detailing that the passengers at Gate 13C begin lining up.

Naruto waited patiently, the passengers consisted of mostly families and businessmen and women, he did notice a few young teenagers travelling together and what looked to be a school soccer team noticing one young male teen around 16 sporting a white, red and gold uniform. The person in front walked past the reception and down the tunnel; that was Naruto's cue.

Naruto handed his plane ticket to the young Asian women. She flashed him a smile and a curious look when she noticed the man standing in front of her was a teenager but at the same time looked much older. She noticed a small vertical scar barely peak from under the white eye patch, she handed the ticket back to him without a second glance. "Enjoy your flight sir." Naruto replied back "arigato" before he walked down the tunnel.

When the line resumed Naruto stepped into the plane, he flashed a quick glance at the cockpit and widened when he saw how sophisticated it looked. Rows of buttons and screens detailing the Airliners every move.

Naruto followed a line of people and waited patiently for them to sit down. Almost all the passengers had a suitcase of luggage or a backpack which they stored in the compartment holders above. A few people sent him a curious glance but quickly returned to their own things, after all, it's not every day one sees such a muscled athletic 17 year old Asian with such vibrant blonde hair wearing an eye patch. The line moved and Naruto finally found his seat 12F, a 3 seater on the right. Two of the seats were already occupied. A young Asian woman in her early thirties sporting light blue jeans and light tan jacket, she was currently staring out her window seat, in the middle was a young boy around 10 with light brown hair also wearing blue jeans but sporting a puffy light orange jacket with a blue lightning bolt on the front.

Naruto titled the compartment door and stuffed his bag in before he got in his aisle seat. The woman paid him no attention she was staring out the window in fascination. Naruto plopped down and smiled at the kid who was staring at him with full curiosity. He glanced down at the kids orange jacket. "Nice jacket". He said.

Naruto waited patiently as the plane prepared for takeoff. He made sure the seatbelt was already fastened securely and listened to the pilot over the comms "-Also, we will be flying over a thunderstorm as we enter the US, we may have some mild turbulence as we enter through the US, so do please make sure your in your seats, with your seatbelts fastened securely and your tables in their upright positions. We hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for flying with Red Sun Airlines."

first. And with no luck trying to reach Kuruma, it would not be wise, plus he wanted to interact more with the world and seeing one mode of transportation that humans regularly used was a good way. _'What are the chances right, 20,000 to 1?'_ The man's voice rung in his ears again. _'Damn that guy, Kami-Sama protect me'_ Naruto silently pleaded.

The pilot's voice came on again asking everyone to turn their attention to one of the stewardesses as she explained all the safety procedures. Naruto noticed a basket under his table which had a handful of magazines, a white plastic bag of some kinds and a safety brochure. Naruto grabbed it and scanned it reading intensely. While listening to the stewardess as she explained the importance of the oxygen mask.

Naruto glanced around and checked if anyone else paid attention but no one was fully listening. In fact, most people were talking to someone next to them, reading a book, sleeping, or eating. No one had one of those safety brochures out. They were in their own personal bubble. Carefree as usual. Naruto prayed and hoped they all knew everything already if this plane was indeed going to experience some rough patches or hell even fall out of the sky. Naruto wasn't exactly an expert in aerial rescue. Trying to keep a 300-ton plane from crashing, and 290 passengers alive would be one tricky thing.

The kid voice knocked him out of his planning. "Are you some kind of pirate?"

Naruto lowered his head and noticed the child staring at him with intense curiosity, a bag of candy was in his hand and resting in his lap was an action figure of Superman. Naruto shook his head in annoyance. Third time today he was asked if he was some kind of pirate. "Are you an alien?" The kid asked again as he placed a piece of blue hardened candy in his mouth.

Naruto shook his head even more annoyed. Running on less than 4 hours of sleep plus trying to run a billion Solutions in his head wasn't the best when a kid kept pestering him. "Why do you have an eye patch?" Naruto ignored him while he studied the different exits and where the life raft was.

"Why is your hair so yellow?" Kid asked again stuffing another candy in his mouth.

Naruto was about to tell him to be quiet when the plane now already in position began to speed up as it was preparing for takeoff. The speed increased and Naruto couldn't help but grip the armrest tightly.

The kid still chucking more candy in his mouth stared at Naruto with curiosity. "Hey, mister are you afraid of flying?" Naruto could hear the plane push against the air. "Just try to relax." The kid said again still staring at him.

"Just try to shut up." Naruto fired back. The kid eyes widened as he nearly dropped his bag of candy. He glanced down at his feet.

Naruto wondered if he was too harsh on the kid, he glanced behind to the mom who had one of those pillows that went around your neck and she was already fast asleep. He glanced back down at the kid. "Sorry, long day."

The kid turned back to him and smiled. He offered the bag of candy at Naruto. "Jolly Rancher Mr. Pirate?"

Naruto eyebrow raised before he sighed. This was going to be one long flight.

Naruto had been in the air for around 9 hours in total. Truth be told, he hated being in the plane. Cooped up for so many hours in one chair, barely able to move your legs, lousy food and the occasional baby crying which did not help Naruto's heightened hearing one bit. Naruto wasn't one to sit around for long periods of time doing nothing. Hell, a couple of months ago he was hell deep in a bloody battlefield watching the Ten-Tails completely obliterate hundreds of Shinobi with a single attack. Naruto tried to allow himself to sleep but with the constant loud noises and on edge feeling, his dreams were mostly flashbacks to the past.

Naruto spent half of his time working on simple breathing exercises and chakra control. Nothing to expose his power but just simple things to understand more about where he was and the control he had. He also had mediated a good while gathering up a large amount of Nature Energy, even with how mechanical and technology-based the world was, there was still a tremendous amount of energy. The rest of the time was spent learning about the cultural side of the world through the small tv screen built inside the seat in front of him. Most people had actually been either sleeping, working on a laptop, or watching on their screens. He had browsed through the selection of movies and tv shows. He had never seen something so advanced, sure he had seen a few plays and the occasional movie with his Jonnin friends, and even journeyed on a mission to the Land of Snow protecting a movie actress. But that had been years ago and it was never so advanced and had so many special effects. He never had time for such things when almost every week a new threat to the village or the constant state of fear the Akatsuki brought.

The blonde ninja found himself amused but intrigued as he watched a movie about a rogue ninja assassin trying to defend his home from foreign invasion. It was interesting to see how they portrayed ninja, especially without the use of chakra and made them look so shadowy only there to kill. Sure assassination missions were the majority of the ANBU Black Ops task but so were things like reconnaissance, espionage and infiltration, delivering intel, bodyguard duty, or something as simple as securing a supply line for an allying village.

Next, he watched a movie on the famed Justice League, they were fighting a large alien invasion of green rock-like monsters. One could easily be hooked from such a scene, to be whisked away from your boring mundane life and thrown into the lives of the Justice League, defending earth and being a hero. Fascinating stuff to a normal person. However, Naruto wasn't watching it for the action and special effects. He was studying the story, how they fought their, powers. Even if it was fiction, the way the characters interacted and their powers were real and Naruto needed a more understanding of these people.

He was particularly interested with the caped crusader himself Batman. Everyone was the shadowy bat that terrorized the criminals of Gotham City, using terror and deception to strike them down. One thing that he couldn't quite ignore was the man's fighting style, while this was an actor doing his best to portray the man, he had read that the Bat was an expert in every fighting style known to man, an impressive feat as Naruto saw forms he didn't even know, that wasn't what caught his attention though, it was how the man fought, he fought exactly like someone who was trained by the League of Shadows. Something he never expected one of such a group to work with those crazed fanatics.

Naruto finally landed after 14 hours on the flight. He had survived. True to the pilot's words they had experienced quite the turbulence and Naruto had to spend 15 minutes cleaning hot coffee spilt on his pants by the man in the row across from him. Luckily his skills were not needed and 15 minutes of turbulence was all it took before they landed without a hitch. Naruto was relieved it was over, he was never stepping foot in a plane again. Once was enough. It was a nuisance and frankly, he felt pretty vulnerable in one.

**2 weeks later**

**December 16**

**Washington D.C**

Naruto sat on top of a bridge overlooking the city. Gazing out at the large bright yellow lights that looked like dots in his vision. It had been two weeks since he landed in America and the culture was much more different than Japan. Everything here felt so open, so Independent which was expected on a country that was founded on the principles of independence and freedom.

Naruto had spent the majority of his time learning more about how people live in the US, he actually found himself a job working at a burger place called McDonald's. Naruto chuckled to himself. A Shinobi capable of summoning a giant toad the side of a skyscraper and breathe fire from his mouth was serving burgers to regular people.

"Kuruma? You in there man?" Naruto closed his eyes trying to concentrate as he felt for the only connection to his former past. He had no luck in trying to connect with the demonic fox, but for some reason could feel his lingering chakra.

Naruto was about to try again when his ears perked up at the sound of a woman crying out in fear. He scanned the surroundings until he heard the sound of a woman crying in a parking lot near a diner. It was 10:30 PM so she must have been closing up. Naruto's heightened eyesight picked up what seemed to be a young woman around 20 trying to fight off 3 men as she tried to reach her car. Naruto narrowed his eye before he disappeared in a flash, leaving a trail of leaves.

The blonde Shinobi landed on top of the diner and saw one of the men a large brutish looking fellow wearing a black cap and dressed in all black was holding the women was being choked as she was slammed against the side of the diner wall. 2 men also dressed in black but much skinnier flanked the man. The man licked his lips like a wild animal before he reached out and grabbed her waist, his hand snaking up her yellow and blue waitress uniform. She tried to scream out again when she realized what he was trying to do, but the man's thick handheld strong and the only sounds that came out was a whimper gargling. "Come on baby girl, don't want to ruin the fun here. Don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours."

Naruto couldn't see much of their facial features due to the darkness and the fact that the man knew what he was doing as he brought her to a secluded area of the diner. away from onlookers and security cameras. He slowly lifted her shirt up inch by inch, exposing her soft skin to the night. She whimpered again and tried to squirm free but the man slammed her against the wall again. "I said, quiet bitch! Or I'll hit you again." She was on the verge of crying now.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade as he began to cut her uniform, eager to find what he wanted. "It'll all be over soon, sweet cheeks."

Naruto rescued into his back pouch, he had seen enough. While they were having their fun Naruto did a momentary scan of the surroundings making sure there was no other rapist around, the parking lot was empty. She was alone against 3 large men. No one to help. Until now.

Just as the blade was about to cut her top off complete open, the whistling sound of metal and a small star like object sped through the darkness and sliced the man's finger causing him to drop the blade. "Ow! What the fuck?" The man squinted and noticed what struck him look like a damn shuriken.

"What the hell was that?"

"Was that a shuriken?"

The small petite women stopped crying monetarily as she stared at the small object with curiosity.

"Could it be Bat…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Batman doesn't work in D.C. probably some punk kid, trying to ruin my fun." He caressed his tattooed finger on her cheek which now has a bruise on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, less you wanna keep your fingers." A low voice spoke from the shadows.

All three of the men's heads swivelled around as the began scanning the darkness looking for their attacker. "Who's there?" The man in the black cap spoke out, his hand still holding the women firmly against the wall.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll beat it, tough guy." The man turned his attention back to the girl but before he could even lift a finger a shuriken came whizzing through the night and sliced his ear and buried itself into the diner. "Next time I won't miss." The voice spoke again.

The two skinnier guys one who had a tattoo of a star against the side of his face and grease slick back ponytail with a pointy nose pulled out a small pocket knife.

The other a stockier man in his early thirties with buzz cut short hair and a thick scruffy beard stood with his fist clenched. "Why don't you come put Mr. Tough Guy."

Out of the shadows a young man walked out, dressed in a black jacket and dark blue jeans stood still. Despite his tall and very athletic appearance, they could see he was just a kid. His face was covered in a black scarf of some kind as was the right side of his face leaving only one light blue eye. He looked like some strangely mismatched ninja.

Ponytail man snickered. "Ah look, Mac, we got ourselves a wannabe, Batman."

"Ain't it past your bedtime kiddo?" Beard man said with a low howl.

The brute of a man now named Mac turned his head and stared at the kid. "Look I don't beat on little kids, run home now and I won't bash your skull in."

The women Naruto could clearly see now she had a very pretty face with long brown hair and green eyes, she tried to speak through Mac's calloused hand, to tell the kid to run away and not be a hero. But she couldn't say anything.

"Be hard to bash my skull in with no fingers, no? Guess skull bashing by kicking isn't the worst way to go."

"We got ourselves a smartass eh?" Ponytail chuckled.

Mac turned back around to the girl. "All right beautiful, I gotta get rid of this pest but after you can show me a real good time right?" He chuckled before he pushed her into Beard dude who held her tight, a piece of white cloth now in her mouth to stop her from screaming. She could only watch in horror with what they were going to do to the kid.

Mac nodded to ponytail who nodded back before he approached the masked figure. "Alright you little shit, don't say I didn't warn ya." The man lunged out with his blade sloppily but the masked figure just slapped the hand out of the way and stood still, hand pointed out, baiting the man.

Ponytail grin changed to annoyance and he lashed out again with more furry. "Why you-"

But again the blade hand was slapped the side and the figure just stood egging him on like 'come on dude, I don't got all day'

Ponytail growled as he lashed out with furious aggression this time but the masked figure just slapped the blade out of his hand and with his right hand followed through with quick succession; punch to Ponytails throat. The man dropped the blade and reached out to his throat trying to gasp for air, Naruto hadn't crushed the man's windpipe but he had done enough damage. As ponytail walked forward gasping for air, Naruto stepped forward, ramming his elbow back into the back of ponytail guy's neck and dropped him to the ground unconscious.

Mac's face was a look of pure shock, he never expected the kid to take out his friend so effortlessly, and with no difficulty whatsoever. "I'm gonna kill you." Mac stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. Unlike his friend Mac had been through his fair share of street brawls and had killed many a dude in an alley brawl with his blade.

Mac raised his hands up in a typical boxer stance, the blade in his right hand held in reverse grip. He eyed the man who was seriously pissing him off now. the wannabe ninja just stood dancing on the balls of his heal egging the man on to attack him. He was going to enjoy cutting this kid's throat.

Mac charged forward barreling towards the kid, he had easily 50 pounds over the kid so all he needed to do was give one wicked swing to the kid's temple and he would be lights out. He lashed out with a right hook and followed through with a slash of the blade but the kid just bobbed and weaved through the attack, flashing two jabs at the man's face.

Mac spit out a wad of blood before he wiped his face. The kid was quick and light on his feet. Mac sliced forward again and flashed out a sidekick but the man ducked under the wild swings before blocking the kick with his knee. And returning the attack with a powerful uppercut into the man's gut.

Mac dropped the blade as he held his stomach in pain. '_The kids got a wicked uppercut. Shit'_ Mac with one hand gripping his stomach and the other and went for a risky right hook but Naruto just sidestepped the attack and thrust in a jab. Mac was momentarily dazed by the attack, giving the blonde ninja enough time to whip his rear leg around and catch him in a spinning hook kick. The attack connected with the side of the man's face and sent him crashing into the parking lot ground hard.

The Asian girl watched in fascination as the young man expertly took down her two attackers. He was clearly well trained but something else. As she watched him attack she saw something in him that scared her a bit. Those weren't the eyes of a normal teenage boy. It was something else.

The blonde ninja stepped over the body and stopped a few paces from beard guy. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Beard guy bent down grabbing the knife that had been dropped by Mac and held it against the girl's throat. She tried to scream but the gag made it difficult. "Don't come any closer or I'll cut her throat open."

Naruto narrowed his eye. "I'd advise strongly against that. Less you wanna keep your life."

Beard guy widened his eyes. This didn't sound like a superhero talking this sounded like a man who was promising him death if he didn't cooperate. Before he had a chance to react a shuriken came zooming through and slammed into the man's knife with such force that it pinned the knife to the wall. Beard guy clutching his bleeding hand shoved the waitress to the side before he bolted. "Fuck this," The man said before he disappeared leaving the two alone.

The blonde ninja slowly approached the young woman and tried to be as calm as he could. "It's ok miss, I'm not here to hurt you. Are you ok?"

She eyed him suspiciously after all she was nearly killed by three large men but she could see in his eye that he was trying to help. She nodded slowly before that tough exterior she was keeping up came down and the tears came down. Naruto didn't say anything but he reached out with one hand. "What are you-" her eyes widened in shock when she saw his hands start to glow green and her eyes widened even further when she saw the scrapes and bruises on her arms and face were slowly healing. She turned to look at him like he was from another planet.

"What the hell are you?"

Naruto just smiled under his mask. Ignoring the question he glanced at the two unconscious dudes. I'll get these guys outta your way and leave you to your business. Goodnight."

"Wait-" She said, she didn't know much about superheroes, but she always thought they did what they did for recognition or fame. He didn't ask for a single thing and even healed her wounds. "I don't know what to say… you saved my life back there."

"All in a day's work miss." The figure responded back.

"What's your name?" After all, it was only common courtesy who know who her mysterious saviour was

The blonde ninja turned his head sideways before he bent down and grabbed both men throwing them on his back like a burlap sack. He turned his head and noticed a streetlamp perfect view for the police. He reached into his pouch and felt his ninja wire. He snickered to himself. _'The perfect hangout for them'_ he turned his attention back to the waiting girl. "My name…" he hadn't really thought of it yet, every hero had a secret identity, a name to the public eye that sparked hope such as Superman or fear in the case of Batman. A billion names ran through his mind, ANBU, Yellow Lightning, Black Ninja, Orange Justice, but then he felt the green gem necklace that Tsunade had given him. He smiled to himself. At that moment he knew. "... My name is Fire Shadow." Without a response, he nodded one final goodbye before he disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

The waitress stood there for a few moments before she walked over to grab her bag which was on the ground. She glanced up before she plucked the shuriken that was still stuck into the wall and held it in the palm of her hand. "Fire Shadow huh?" She smiled, Washington DC had a new saviour. The Fire Shadow.

* * *

**With the branching off of the League of Shadows Naruto is now whisked into the open world. Many of you gave great ideas of what his name should be. However, I decided to go with the 'Fire Shadow' Trope as it makes the most sense. It was something that was important up to him since the movement of his death. **

**As for pairings, I'm not sure yet, I have very little experience writing Romance in any of my stories lol. I haven't decided yet but I want to make it be believable and not some 14-year-old girls secret diary lovesick story lol. **

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: I used Ras from Batman begins because its a more realistic version of what I would consider someone as the Leader of the League of Shadows. Youll see its a bit of a mix (eco-terrorist Comic Book version and Knights Templar Assassin Batman Begins) **

Tune in, next chapter will be up shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young Justice nor any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto and DC Comics. any OC's put in the story will be mine. I am also not paid to do this. only to share my love for this show and to improve my writing.

**Koseta.a: You're right, under normal circumstances, Naruto at 12 climbed up a massive tree for an entire day and after a day of rest came back. But keep in mind his physical body may have healed, But any man fighting under all that stress, physical pain, mental fatigue would not be working out a few days of being bedridden. Plus I wrote he had "beads of sweat on his forehead", he wasn't tired. and it was a simple basic warmup, just to have his muscles move again. Not an actual workout routine. I know a decent amount about Naruto's healing. Hope that helps.**

**TheDudeman4000: Simply because Hokage is not a real term, it was specifically made for Naruto. Superhero Names are quite important, it helps make them stand out. The English Translation is much better sounding off the tongue. **

**DepressedNinja75: He was sweating beads on his forehead. Not that he was exhausted/ tired as you said, It's not that uncommon especially with the warm climate that is the League Of Shadows HQ (built with magic), This is Naruto at his lowest point physically and mentally. He had been fighting for days on end with no sleep, no food or water, everyone he knew was dead, and he was on his last leg of the chakra(this is Naruto we're talking about, so it should give you an Idea of what condition he would be in) Plus he was unconscious for 3 days, which I don't know what your medical expertise is, but a body at that level is severely dehydrated and would need IV drip ASAP, Naruto body didn't. A fully rested Naruto could do 3000 situps, pushups and have no problem. This was a broken down Naruto. **

**Andrew10458: That's true, In the Naruto world, killing isn't seen as bad (Less it was bloodthirsty Kakashi in his ANBU days), Shinobi were trained to be soldiers and kill for their village. I think the reason (I'll get to that) why Naruto never actually kills is because Kishimoto wanted to paint a flawed but good to the core hero, Naruto always gave everyone a second chance, (power of Talk No Jutsu lol) meaning killing=bad/shonnen(violence, at least in the dub was watered down quite a bit). Plus with Jirayhias teachings/Cycle of Hatred Naruto wanted to change that, He strived for finding peace in the ninja world. Hatred Begath Hatred. Sure there were cases in the Show where he was ready to kill and would have, (Haku, Pain, Orochimaru) but remember, every time that happened the Seal keeping Kurama was loosened and the Foxes power came out. Kurama's trigger is Hatred and that's what sets him off. as for your other examples, Pain killed himself So Naruto didn't kill him, Obito was killed by Kaguya, That Spy Yura was actually already dead, and Kakazu was destroyed yes by Naruto, But Kakashi was the one who ended up killing him. There's a difference between beating someone with an inch of their life and delivering the killing blow. Pre War Arc Naruto didn't see killing as a sound plan, He wanted to change the ninja world, sympathize with his enemies. I agree that a darker Naruto would be cool, who knows, you might even see some of that action. But I'm still trying to hold on some semblance of Kishimoto's wish to have Naruto be good. **

**SlyTheFoxx2: What do you mean lost in the weeds? gonna need a bit more explaining for that. I wasn't using it as a delay, You're painting Naruto off as someone who enjoys watching others get raped lol. Naruto was being tactical. He's not the arrogant kid who rushes into a battle without scanning and knowing his surroundings, this is a much more mature and disciplined Naruto. Naruto has had ANBU training, meaning understanding an attack. You're missing one crucial point of collateral damage. Sure Naruto is fast as hell, but if he swept in there, there was a possibility the Diner worker could have been hurt or killed. I agree I could have made him jump in sooner, but Naruto wanted to make sure there weren't any hidden surprises other gang members etc. As for the personal bubble thing, yes, as someone who grew up in a military family and has good friends that have joined these elite units. They will undoubtedly tell you about how undisciplined a regular everyday person is. Situational awareness is not something thats apart of someone who lives a normal life, I see people walking across the street glued to their phones. Most people going about their day will be in a relaxed state, A War-Torn Naruto will be in a constant State of Alertness.(Source Chris Ryan EX British Special Air Service) If a threat appeared suddenly most people would panic and freeze under pressure. That is where military training kicks in. Yes, Naruto and Earth 16 world may not be much different technology wise. However Culturally, it is so much more. Narutos AWorld is much more archaic, savage even. Wars in their backyards are constantly brewing. And the civilians of of these Hidden Villages are smack dab in the middle of it, they start to grow an edged state. Hell, name the last time a terrorist attack happened in your city, in your state on a city busting scale. Every Hidden Village and most smaller villages know first hand about war and destruction. Now I could accept you argument about the Kurama deceit thing, It was one of the reasons Naruto could change bad guys to good guys. But you should give Ras some credit, The man is no stranger to deceit superhuman beings. He's one of the most deceitful and dangerous men in the world, in DC. Plus I did say Naruto knew Ras was off from the getgo, if you go back and read you'll see what I mean. **

**To Clear up something, I haven't decided on Pairings just because I want to write it Naturally and see where it goes. But I will put out there full disclaimer, this won't be a Harem fic. I like those when they progress the plot or are the main focus(High School DXD). A shounen Feudalistic Japan-Era with giant alien ninjas has no logical sense of having a Harem. And those stories end up becoming really cringy,(especially by people with zero experience in a real relationship) ruining any chance of success before it even begins. So there will be NO Harems, One on One relationship if I go that route.**

**I will explain power scaling towards the end so you all can enjoy the story a bit more. **

**"Wherever you go, go with a full heart- one that shows compassion to humanity. Only then can you kill evil with no emotion, with no thought.**"- Teachings of Samurai, Yagyu Munenori

Speaking/_Thoughts_

Demon Speaking/Thoughts/Jutsu

**December 21, 2007 **

**Washington DC**

**United States of America **

**Earth 16 **

**12:20 PM EDT**

**Chapter 4**

**The Fire Shadow**

* * *

It has been a few days since Naruto began his crime-fighting career. Already he had gained a small following, first saving that young waitress, to saving a family from a car crash and just yesterday saving a handful of a construction worker on the suspended platform who was cleaning the side of a building when the wiring had snapped.

Naruto was currently sitting on his swivel chair, with his legs lifted on the desk as he stared through the various news clippings and videos over the last few days. He rested a warm cup of coffee on his bare chest as he stared at the decent computer he managed to save up to get. Flipping burgers did not pay the rent.

One could consider it weird that Naruto was looking at videos, comments, and news articles about himself, like he was stroking some ego of some kind. But to Naruto, it was the polar opposite. He forgot how much fun it was helping people. To see their bright smiles as they hugged their family members happy that they were safe. It had been a refreshment from the constant gloom and low morale he was experiencing on the battlefield. He laughed. Sakura would spend so much time- he stopped himself before he shook his head. '_Can't think about them now.'_

He took another sip from his black coffee before he placed it on the table. A News article from the Washington Post showed a close up of his shuriken pinning the small pocket knife to the diner wall. He snickered as he also saw another photo just under it of the two he knocked unconscious hanging from the streetlight wrapped in ninja wire and cops trying to get them down. _'Serves those bastards right'_ he thought with a grin. Just under that photo, it read in bold black: **"New Hero in Washington DC: Just Who Is This Fire Shadow?"**

He watched a short YouTube clip that had grown pretty famous tagged with _#superhero_. It showed him running up the side of a building catching a construction worker who had fallen off the platform before creating a handful of clones and rescuing the others. They all landed on the ground and the construction workers were returned to paramedics before the video ended with a close up of his porcelain mask depicting a fox. Naruto smiled as his eyes landed on the mask hanging on the wall. The famous ANBU mask once recognized by all in the Elemental Nations with awe and fear was now a momentum of the past.

Naruto still hasn't gotten a proper complete uniform, especially since he didn't want to prance around in broad daylight in the dark black League Of Shadows outfit, draw the wrong kind of attention. He still stuck with the League boots, pants, but he had torn off the arms leaving a sleeveless garb and sewn in a red fox in the middle of the chest. Strapped to his thigh was his kunai holster and resting on his back waist was his shuriken pouch.

Naruto scanned the YouTube comments of the video. He loved this part the most seeing people argue in the comment section about where he was from and what his powers were. A dude named SupermanThatHoe wrote, "you are so wrong dude, how could he be an apprentice of Batman, this dude has actual powers."

LoveKidFlash wrote: "Yeah but explain why he runs around like a ninja dude. What's with his name too, Fire Shadow? Sounds exactly like someone who works for Batman."

Another commenter belonging to Okami69 replied: "Actually Fire Shadow is the English Translation for Hokage. He or she sounds like they would be Japanese."

Naruto was about to scan the web when a light buzzing sound could be heard from the nightstand in his bed. "All units we got a 10-50 in progress on the corner of 13 Way Street NW. Apartment number 12. Fire Truck 2 minutes out, over?" He drowned out the rest of the responses on his police scanner- which he had in his own words "borrowed" from the police. He took a big swig of his coffee before he got to work. With his League pants already on, he quickly grabbed his dark black boots fastened them on securely before he put on the rest of his uniform. A few moments later, he placed his fingerless black gloves and lifted up his face mask which covered the lower half of his face. He placed the last two accessories on; his Hiate around his right eye then the porcelain mask on. he disappeared in a swirl of leaves moments later.

The blonde shinobi landed on the railings of an apartment a few minutes later as he overlooked the fire which had now raged to dangerous levels as it consumed the 9 story apartment building. The windows were smashed to bits and inside the apartment, it blazed on like a raging demon from hell. Naruto could see it was now reaching its peak as the flames burned everything to cinders causing black smoke to billow from every window desperate to get out. His eyes glazed over a handful of police cruisers, a fire truck and an ambulance, he wasn't paying attention to the first responders but the sounds of screaming inside. There were still people inside the building!

Naruto lifted his Hiate up allowing the dark red and black Sharingan peering through the mask eye hole. He jumped down slamming into the busy street that was blocked off. Naruto saw a young blonde woman clutching her husband's arms screaming in terror about her little girl, he turned his attention back to the situation at hand. A few firemen dressed in their bright uniforms noticed the young figure dressed in all black. The figure flashed them a momentary gaze. "Stay here, DON'T go inside, I got this." They tried to call out to him to stop but the figure just leapt inside the building with superhuman speed.

"Was that the…?" A police officer responded as he stared at the window the fox masked figure had gone through head first.

"Yeah, I think it was." Fireman Jones just stared with worry. He had heard rumours about the Fire Shadow, he just hoped the hero knew what they were doing.

Naruto somersaulted through the window and instantly his nose and throat were engulfed by the raging fire. He calmed his breathing making sure to not inhale the smoke. His eyes burned but he ignored the pain. His eyes scanned through the inferno, everywhere he looked it was raging bright red and orange flames. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear screaming from above him. He pumped his body with chakra before he burst through the roof and landed. Even wearing his thick clothing, save for his sleeveless arms the fire still burned his skin and his eyes watered. He turned to the kitchen and noticed a young couple were clutching each other's arms.

Without bothering to introduce himself he weaved a single hand sign and created two clones. The two clones told them to come over. The married couple knew their chances were slim to none if they didn't leave now. As the young man trudged forward, his wife clutching his chest as support, suddenly a support beam on fire gave way and came descending down. The man screamed as he tried to cover his wife from the beam but he felt nothing. He glanced up to see one of the figures had blocked the beam with their bare skin forearm. "MOVE!" The figure ordered and they bolted to the two clones who grabbed them and without warning, they jumped from the fifth floor down.

The fireman watched in horror as 4 figures leapt from the fifth story window. He didn't think they were going to make it until the man and wife being carried bridal style by two identical figures landed on the sidewalk without injury. The man and wife were quickly escorted to the ambulance. The fireman was about to call out to the two figures who had burn marks all over their arms. But to his surprise, they just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Did those two just disappear in a puff of smoke?" He heard his mate of 5 years Jimmy, also one of the best firemen he had ever known call out.

"Yeah, I saw it too." He had been on the job for 11 years and had seen his fair share of horrible fires, this was one of the worst he had seen in a long time. And here he just witnessed a young man he suspected was a kid charge through the blazing inferno without a second glance and saving people.

Naruto retained the memories of his clones and saw they were safe and just a moment later another series of memories, he had saved a young boy, his mom, his dad and small Jack Russell from 3 doors down the fifth floor. He heard another two feminine screams which sounded another floor above but on the other end. He noticed a massive pile of debris blocked his way, no way he was going to get to the next floor through that. Naruto turned around and bolted through the window and turned around just in time, catching the ledge.

"That person's crazy!" A paramedic scream as she watched the man leap through the window and grab the ledge.

"He's running up the walls!"

Taking a momentary gasp of fresh air allowing his smoke inhaled lungs a break. Pumping his body full of chakra, he ran up the side of the burning building until he reached the eighth floor.

He bolted in and narrowly missed a bunch of floorboard falling down. Rolling to the side he charged forward and vaulted over a large dining table. His hands burning with pain as did most of his body. His arms no doubt suffered second-degree burn marks. _'Shoulda made a fireproof suit. Damn it.'_

Naruto ran up the side of the hallway over a series of debris and busted down a door titled H9. Knocking back the door along with a series of debris that had piled up. Sitting huddled in the living room was a young black haired girl 15 and in her arms was a younger girl around 10 lying unconscious in her arms. She tried to scream out to him but she just coughed violently as she inhaled more smoke. In front of him a flash fire had happened a few moments before and now In front of him was a much more intense fire. Knowing what he needed to do, he channelled his chakra into the Sharingan causing his right eye to start bleeding a little.

**Amaterasu**

The black flames of power danced before it raced forward excitedly as consumed the red fire, literally burning it. The young girl widened her eyes and screamed. It was truly a frightening sight to see black flames protrude from nothing and start eating other flames.

Naruto quickly dispelled the attack and dove through the fire as it began to build up in intensity again. He landed on the ground and grunted in pain as broken glass sliced open the side of his bicep. "Son of a bitch" he cursed out loud. The young girl reached out to help Naruto stand up. "Are you ok mister?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm here to get you guys out. Is this everyone?"

The girl nodded her eyes were covered in dry tears from the intensity of the heat. Her arms and face were covered in soot and smoke. "All right, let's get you guys out." The girl nodded smiling as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's body. Naruto gently picked up the unconscious girl and hugged her tight against his body. Despite the blazing heat around him, he could feel the warmth of the younger girl as she hugged him tightly. Had he been a few years younger and way more immature he would have blushed and cracked a joke. Here he was ice calm. "Alright close your eyes and don't let go." The young girl did as she was told and held tight. Naruto bolted and smashed through the window careful that he didn't let any glass cut them. He free fell for a few seconds before he hit the ground, leaving a small crater in the street. Naruto used a bit of his chakra to heal their wounds, the unconscious girl woke up slowly and began to cry Naruto quickly handed the girl to her sister.

She held her sister's hand and quickly wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him. "Thanks, mister," Naruto grunted through clenched teeth. He cracked a rib earlier when he hit the side of a stove hard. She noticed his tense body and her eyes widened when she saw his arm bleeding heavily, as well as the various burn marks covering his arm. "Are you ok?" She reaches out to touch him but he stood up quickly.

He glanced back at the fire and could still hear one woman shouting. He turned his eyes and widened, it was the blonde lady from before._ 'Shit! She still doesn't have her kid yet.'_ Naruto built up chakra in his body before bolting past firemen who were screaming out at him to stay back. The fire was just nearing its peak and would start exploding as the last of the oxygen got burned.

Naruto ignored their pleas as he climbed up the apartment wall. He reached the sixth floor and stopped. He closed his eyes and listened for the sound of a human voice through the raging flames. There was no screaming. He almost gave up when he heard a low last cry out of desperation and tired sobs. It was on the 8th floor. Naruto shook the dizziness he was starting to feel from all the smoke inhalation and bolted up the side before diving in. His eyes landed on a young blonde girl around 5 who was laying on her back with a support beam laying on top of her. Naruto was about to rush over when he heard loud creaking and cracking of wood. He glanced up, noticing a massive hole in the roof and what seemed to be a green fridge teetering on the edge ready to fall.

Just then a support beam from the top of the apartment fell on the floor above Naruto and the fridge gave one final freak before it came smashing down on Naruto and the young girl. Naruto bolted forward and jumped grabbing the massive green fridge that weighs easily over 330 pounds and hurdled it smashing against the wall on his right. He bent down grabbing the support beams that were now on fire. The heat burned through his dark thick gloves, Naruto screamed in pain as the fire burned his hands, the smell of burnt flesh now engulfing his senses. He lifted up the dozen of beams and quickly grabbed the girl, hugging her into his chest. Naruto turned around when he heard a whistling sound. his eyes widened in shock. The gas stove was on and any second _BOOM._

The young woman named Susan desperately clutching her husband watched as the figure clad in black was reaching people left and right. She was thankful that some people had gotten out as she recognized one of them was her good friend MR Peterson who regularly brought his daughter cookies. But as the fire raged more aggressively her hope had slowly turned into fear and worry. _'Please save my daughter!'_ She watched the figure reach the eighth floor and dove in. Her eyes were dry from crying so much and she could only stare and whimper. She ignored the reassuring squeeze from her husband and waited anxiously.

Suddenly she heard a loud roar like some great beast. And then the worst happened. Her room exploded, sending a volley of intense fire pouring out. She screamed in terror. "NOOOO!" Thinking it was too late. As the fire exploded she heard someone from behind her call out. "Look! In the fire! There's someone."

She glanced up and saw the figure barreling towards the ground. The black-clad hero smashed into the ground, landing on his side with a heavy _thud_. He was covered in smoke and parts of his uniform were burning but she didn't care what he looked like she wanted to know if he had done it. Her eyes widened and all that anger and worry instantly vanished. Clutching in his arms she could see her daughter's long locks of blonde hair. The figure coughed violently before he unwrapped his arms. As he slowly got up so did the little girl as she woke up from unconsciousness.

Without thinking Susan bolted forward her husband not far behind her. "ASHLEY! ASHLEY!"

Naruto coughed up, his head was spinning, his nose congested with smoke and he felt a few cracked ribs and a busted kneecap. Slowly resting on his arm he checked to see if she was ok. The young blonde haired girl was staring at him with confusion and curiosity. He nodded a greeting. "Sup," the figure said simply.

Before she could reply she heard the sound of someone's voice she recognized as her mother screaming out to her. "MOM! MOMMY?!" She replies back.

The young girl was erupted in hugs and kisses by her mother as she cried in her kid's arms. "It's ok, mommy is here. You are safe."

She glanced a look at the figure who looked to be in terrible shape. "Thank you…. thank you… thank you, thank you. You saved my daughter's life."

Naruto nodded and was about to stand up when a hand reached out to him. He glanced up and noticed it was the father. Naruto lifted his mask up a bit and spit out a wad of smoke and spit mixed together, he coughed a few times clearing his throat before he spoke. "Thanks, but my gloves are burning hot. Don't want to burn you." The man eyebrow raised. If that was true he wondered how this hero, how this kid could endure so much pain and still function.

Naruto slowly pushed himself up and nearly slipped when a strong arm grabbed his shoulder. He glanced up and noticed it was Jones. "One helluva job!"

Naruto smiled under his mask. Another explosion went out and he turned his attention back to the fire. "What now?"

"we will try our best with the water canons but we won't be able to save the building."

Naruto grunted in pain before he stood up and walked towards the crater from earlier. "Wait! What are you doing!" Jones called out but he could only watch and stare.

Naruto glanced at the family who were hugging each other and watching him. In fact, behind the line of police officers, stood dozens upon dozens of onlookers. "Get back!" He ordered the family. They flashed a handful of confused looks but did as they were told. They didn't need to be told twice by the hero.

Naruto glanced around. Water was the only solution here and he needed a large stream of water. The water cannons would not be enough no he needed something else… his eyes landed on the red fire hydrant just a few metres away. Pulling out a paper bomb he wrapped it around his kunai before he hurled it at the fire hydrant. As soon as the kunai was close enough, he activated his chakra causing the fire hydrant to explode and a steady stream of water to burst out. The momentary explosion caused a few people to run back in fear and two cops approached him thinking he was causing unnecessary panic.

Naruto smiled. It felt good to do real work and to save lives. It was time the Shinobi of the Elemental Nations made a mark on history. And what better way to do it than with a cool Jutsu. Naruto jumped a few steps back before he flashed through a series of hand signs.

The onlookers watched with curiosity as he weaved the hand signs. "What the hell is he doing?" One man asked in the crowd.

"It's his powers you'll see." One girl in the crowd replied back.

He flashed the final sign a millisecond later. **Water Style: Water Dragon Missile** no sooner the stream of water began to morph and change and slowly it moved until it formed a 13-foot dragon of water with yellow eyes. The dragon roared sending bits of water flying everywhere before it slammed into the apartment filling it with water and dousing the flames with a continued stream of water. A few seconds later and the spectacle was over. The fire was put out.

Naruto collapsed on the ground. His body ached in pain all over. He heard clapping behind him and saw the crowd erupted in a cheer. Naruto stood up clutching his chest in pain. Just then an Asian female news reporter bolted forward her heels skipping on the cracked street and a dorky cameraman followed behind. She tried to ask the figure some questions anything but before she could. The mysterious hero waved with his battered hand. "All in a day's work!" Before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"All in a day's work." Naruto honestly didn't think he could cringe any harder after the fight with Kiba in the Chunin Exams but here he proved himself wrong. If Kuruma could see him now he thought. 'The giant fur ball would never let me hear the end of it.' Naruto thought as he sat on one of the roofs watching the scene unfold. He slowly applied healing to his body. Perks of having a powerful god-ninja grant you power and superhuman healing ability.

**Meanwhile**

Underneath a large mansion was a series of underground caverns that had been hollowed out for use. One of these caverns was the famed Batcave. Where one individual was currently leaned on the back of his chair looking up at his massive state of the art supercomputer which screamed futuristic with its holographic keyboard and holograms of words dancing around the screen.

The man took a sip of his coffee and placed the white mug with _1# Superhero_ \- a gift from Robin. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced his tired blue eyes up at the screen when he noticed a small beeping noise pop up.

He pressed a key on his keyboard and it opened up an email browser. One click later and it was an email from one of the Justice League titled _Confidential_. He opened up the email and read the lines. " Thought you would want to take a look at this. Possible candidate. Respond soon.

WW" the initials of Wonder Woman.

Bruce pressed space bar and immediately the MP4 video attached to the email opened up. Bruce watched with curiosity a raging fire engulfing an 8 story building. But he wasn't watching the first responders on the scene or the crowd of people, his calculative eyes were watching the figure dressed in all black speeding from the apartment down to the ground and carrying what seemed to be civilians trapped in the fire. He continued to watch the video and the figure smash into the ground before going through a series of hand signs which he logged for further study later. His eyebrow raised up slightly. After the last hand signs, the water spewing from the fire hydrant began to morph and change into a massive dragon of water which he also logged. He watched with curiosity as the dragon smashed into the building and extinguished the fire. 'They got superpowers it seems' he thought to himself as he watched further.

The video zoomed in and the Batman watched young newswomen approach the figure and it was at that moment that Bruce narrowed his eyes when he saw the uniform the man was wearing. Even with its modifications, there was no mistaking it.

A man with at least 60 years behind him stepped from under the catwalk and approached the massive computer. He adjusted his black tuxedo which was in pristine condition as a butler would consider. "Something piques your interest, Master Wayne?" Speaking in his posh Englishman accent.

Bruce nodded his eyes still glued to the screen as he watched the figure disappear in a swirl of leaves. The Asian news reporter spoke clearly into the microphone with a charming smile. "There you have it, folks. All in a day's work. In a shocking turn of events, the blazing fire was put out and no casualties were suffered during the horrific fire. As you can see behind me the families are getting proper medical treatment from first responders and will no doubt be making a full recovery in time for Christmas. Truly a holiday miracle. The citizens of Washington can rest easy knowing the Fire Shadow is on the scene. I'm-" Bruce flicker off the screen and leaned back in his black leather chair, stroking his chin in thought.

Alfred stood watching the screen with interest. He knew enough about superheroes to know what Bruce was thinking. "Very well Master Bruce, shall I prepare last night's dinner for you?"

Alfred waiter patiently for Bruce to respond. A few moments later Bruce became aware a question was directed at him. "What? Oh yeah of course Alfred. Thanks"

Alfred bowed his head and sighed. "Very well. I'll prepare last nights dinner- nothing." He commented dryly before returning upstairs leaving Batman in his thoughts.

**A Few Weeks Later**

On the roof of a 20 story building sat one blonde masked individual with his legs dangling over the side staring out at the city. It was a warm Thursday afternoon and Naruto stared at the beautiful yellow and orange sunset and the crisp light breeze that cooled him off. Having had weeks of seeing nothing but a pitch dark blood red and black sky he never got tired of watching the sunset from this high up.

A disturbance in the light breeze made him turn his head and notice a figure floating in the air — a tall attractive woman with light blue eyes and black flowing hair held back with a yellow diadem with a red star on her forehead. He recognized her strapless red buster held up by a brace of gold resembling two Ws, her silver bracelets, red boots, and her blue briefs with 5 white stars with the golden lasso fastened to her belt as the Wonder Woman- the Amazonian warrior and one of the original founders of the Justice League.

"Are you the one they call Fire Shadow?" She asked staring him down with a calculating gaze. Having been raised as a warrior since birth she instantly knew the figure before she was the Fire Shadow; a well-trained warrior. She noted his peak physical condition: Tall, athletic, and far too much muscle to be a woman. Staring at him She knew the Fire Shadow, despite his young appearance could hold his own in a fight. And despite his bored but relaxed appearance, she knew his body was alert and ready for anything. No doubt honed from years and years of constant battle experience. But she also noticed another level to the Fire Shadow. Shrugged shoulders, stiff body position and brooding nature seemed to tell her that the figure before he was tired and had a painful past.

The Blonde Shinobi still wearing the porcelain mask of an orange grinning fox nodded once and turned back to staring out at the sunset. "And I take it you're Wonder Women? The Amazonian and idol that every girl dreams about meeting?"

She nodded, her facial muscles formed a small smile. _'Every girl? Mmm,'_ she said with a hint of pride. She turned her attention back to him and was about to continue the interview when she noticed him staring intently out at the sunset, finally, she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Staring out at the sunset." He stated obviously.

"No, I mean… I know that, but why?"

"Because it's beautiful. And…" he said pushing off the edge almost shocking Wonder Women who were about to reach out and catch him when she stopped. His black boots were glued to the side of the glass pane. 'He's standing on the side of the building!' She thought to herself.

"I like to come up here and think. To see how peaceful and quiet the city is. To watch everyday people going about their busy lives, living in their own bubbles. Unaware of the darkness that surrounds them." He said ominously.

She nodded in understanding. "Yes, that's why we exist. To ward off the darkness."

The figure nodded. "We get dirty, and the world stays clean. That is the mission." Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. She never expected the figure to be so honest. From what she had read the Fire Shadow was a figure cloaked in mystery, no one knew anything about what the hero's powers were or where it came from. Barely spoke to the public and here in front of her,

she got a taste of the Fire Shadow was like. And someone who was the embodiment of truth she saw a wise person who had a good heart. She smiled to herself, they made a good pick.

"Very well. The Justice League has recognized your selfless acts of heroism and bravery and we would like to offer you a spot on the team as an official member."

Naruto turned to look at her._ 'A spot on the League?'_ He did consider it and even looked for ways to join them, back when he was searching for a way to get home. But as the weeks went by, his hope all but disappeared. Especially finding out that there were millions of different dimensions and alternate timelines. It would take lifetimes to be able to go back. He found a new purpose in his life here helping people. Back home he wasn't the Demon of the Hidden Leaf, a title long but since thrown out since his many heroic accomplishments in the Hidden Leaf. But Here he had a fresh start, a new life that he could put past all the darkness. He contemplated, on his own, he could work the way he was trained effectively, not held down by rules the other League held themselves to. To be called a vigilante felt good to him. But at the same time. He longed to be on a team again. To have friends that had his back.

"Well?" She asked expectantly. She knew he wasn't going to say no. No one ever did. But it was curious that he was actually weighing the offer. _'Does he not want to be a recognized hero?'_

She was about to have second thoughts when the figure spoke out. "I accept" causing the Amazonian to smile in return. _'Good, he accepted'_

"Great, the others will be eager to meet their newest comrade. Please ask that you make it to the Hall of Justice at 12 tomorrow so we can make it official. Will, that work?"

"Unless another burning building erupts. You can count on me to be there." He waves at her goodbye before he slid off the side of the building like his feet had been suctioned to it. She watched him fall for a few seconds before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. _'He's an interesting guy_' she thought before she soared off into the sky onto her duties.

**Next Day**

Naruto landed on a large oak tree as he scanned the area. In front of him stood the massive white building with pillars on each side and a blue globe built in between. Carved into the top of the Hall stood the words Hall of Justice. The area was mostly vacant except for near the stairs of the Hall of Justice. Besides a small narrow platform and a golden pointed star stood a large crowd eagerly waiting for someone. On both the right and left side stood people separated by golden railings. On each end also stood dozens of news vans, it was a grand spectacle like stepping into the Red Carpet. Naruto expected the ceremony would have been quiet but it seems word got tipped off that the Justice League was welcoming a new member into its ranks and none other than the famed Fire Shadow.

Naruto checked his black Vortex military watch which he had bought a few weeks early to keep track of time. 11:45, he was 15 minutes early. Deciding not to delay the inevitable he jumped up from the oak tree and soared through the sky before landed on the water softly, causing a small splash.

Sticking his hands in his pockets he walked on top of the water casually like it was a common thing to do.

"Look! On the water!" A man in a Hawaiian T-shirt with shorts said as he noticed the figure sported in all black. Every head swivelled around and turned to gaze at the mysterious new hero.

"Is the Fire Shadow walking on water?" A woman in the crowd asked shocked. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Just what the hell is the Fire Shadow, some kinda ninja Jesus?" A man in a business suit asked as he stared with shock. Although everyone had seen videos of the Flash running on lakes and waters with superhuman speed. The logic and science behind that were due to exactly that, his speed. The shrouded figure before them was casually strolling on the water like he was as light as a feather.

Naruto placed his foot on the platform near the star and continued to walk, hands in his pocket. He was sporting his usual sleeveless mismatched League of Shadows outfit with his porcelain ANBU mask covering his face.

The crowd of gathering erupted in noise, people cheering him on in the back, people firing him questions particularly news reporters who shoved their microphones as far as they could. Trying to get any quotes they could. Everywhere he looked people had their phones out flash on as they took pictures or videos of the mysterious new sworn-in Justice League member.

"He's sooo cool!" One kid in the ground spoke out. He wore all black and had his own mask cut out and modified from a cardboard box with the orange streaks of a fox coloured with paint.

"Fire Shadow! What are your powers! Can I get a quote!" A news reporter shoved his microphone forward.

"Why is he or she named Fire Shadow?"

"Is the Fire Shadow a sidekick of Batman?" Another man asked curiously.

"I'm gonna grow up and be exactly like the Fire Shadow!" A young boy shouted in the crowd.

"Why does he never show his face? Is he human?" A women spoke as she eyed him curiously.

"I hope it's a he, and I hope he's cute." A young blonde girl in school uniform spoke as she stared at him with awe.

Her friend perked up beside her. "Of course, you see all that muscle, definitely a guy, and I hope he's cute too." She said with a giggle.

Some would consider Naruto's casual but bored demeanour a sign of disrespect but he was playing exactly into the media game. Answer questions and hug the spotlight striking poses and you come off as arrogant and seeking attention, come off as a bored, no emotion like Batman and people might fear you. But play the role of someone casual, acts normal, bored and aloof even, while being shrouded in mystery, and people who will draw in even more. No one knew anything about him and to some that drove them crazy. Plus, the immature and light-hearted side of Naruto was enjoying this too much.

The doors to the entrance opened and Naruto single visible eye landed on seven massive bronze statues depicting the original founders of the Justice League: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. And speaking of those same members, Naruto's glanced to his right to see 10 members standing in a line, waiting to meet him.

He walked forward casually and the Justice League inspected him as any team would the rookie.

"Woah, he's taller than I expected," Flash spoke up

"He? You sure that's a He?" Green Arrow asked.

"Definitely someone of younger appearance but that's a dude." Green Lantern said with a grin.

"Bummer." Said Hawkgirl with a sigh, she was hoping to have another female member on the team.

"Why's he dressed like a ninja?" Asked Aquaman, he'd seen a few videos on the man on his way over here but last time he checked ninjas didn't summon giant water dragons.

"Another ninja on the team? Damn thought one dude dressed in black skulking around was bad. Wonder if he's also as rich as Batman."

"Looks like Batman might have some competition. Wonder who's the better ninja." Flash said with a grin causing Green Arrow and Lantern to chuckle softly.

Wonder Women finally having enough with their whispering turned to frown at them both. "You two keep it down, He can hear you."

"What?" Asked Flash puzzled.

"Yes." The figure spoke surprising all of them. "I believe it's a term you con as 'Superhuman Hearing'."

"That voice though… he sounds so foreign" spoke Green Lantern before being elbowed lightly in the ribs by Wonder Women.

Turning her attention back to him. "Glad you could make it Fire Shadow! Welcome to the team." She said with a smile. It was great to have a new member on the team, one that was so honest but kind as well.

"Glad to be here." The masked ninja said. Before Wonder Women could introduce the team a loud but gruff voice spoke out from the side.

"You're late."

Naruto cocked his head and saw who spoke was none other than the infamous Batman. The tall muscled man dressed in his dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat and a cowl with pointy ears to give him the appearance of a bat. The man wore a scowl which surprisingly was directed at him.

'The pointed ears seem a bit much' Naruto thought. His eye landed on the figure walking beside Batman. A Caucasian man easily 6'4 with arms and legs like tree trunks walked forward. He had dark black hair and blue eyes, his uniform consisted of red and blue spandex with a yellow belt and he stopped. 'Is he wearing underwear on the outside?' He said chuckling mentally as he noticed the red trunks he wore. The famous red and yellow S shield- the symbol of the Man of Steel Superman.

"I do believe Wonder Woman Told me 12. It's 11:54." He said pointing to his watch. Green Lantern and Flash shared a glance. The new hero argued back with Batman of all people. No one argued with Batman. People were too scared usually upon first meeting the man, but the masked ninja was cool as a cucumber.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "There was supposed to be food and talk beforehand. We wanted to get to know you better."

Wonder Woman bowed her head slightly. "Apologies, I did tell him 12."

Before Batman could reply. Superman smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto fought back the urge to defend himself. His body was always in the constant alert state. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now and that's all that matters. I'm Superman but as you'll come to know my friends call me Clark." He stuck his hand out to shake.

Naruto reaches out and shook it. Almost wishing he hadn't when he felt the massive strength behind the man's grip. Naruto had his fair share of experience with individuals with super strength but never one who could lift a massive steel cruise ship with one hand and throw it 30 miles in any direction. "Fire Shadow." Naruto introduced back.

Superman nodded smiling. "I'm sure you'll come to get to know everyone. I do believe it's time to make you an official member. If you please this way."

Naruto glanced at Batman who was hiding his discomfort behind a cold neutral expression. Naruto nodded. "Lead the way."

As the exited the main hall he glanced once at Batman who was looking straight. Wonder Women sensed his uncertainty. She caught up and walked beside him. "Relax, he's like that with everybody. Very few people in the world Batman trust. You'll get used to it."

Naruto nodded. He understood the reasoning behind it and he even complimented the man on his stoic nature for so long. However, Naruto was his new comrade and the way Batman eyed him suspiciously meant he was thinking something else.

The ceremony was cool but straight to the point. A few lines about responsibility and the Justice League fighting evil as usual. Before Fire Shadow was introduced.

The crowd erupted in cheers and cameras flashed as they took his picture. Superman handed him the membership card officially recognizing Fire Shadow as the newest member of the team.

Fire Shadow stayed on the podium for a few brief questions. It was a disappointment to the media and the new fans that Fire Shadow didn't answer many questions about his life. Preferring to keep "the past in the past", which did not go unnoticed by Batman and that he kept his identity and his face a secret to protect the ones he cared about. He did tell them a bit about his hobbies and what he liked, like Ramen, action movies and meeting new people. Knowing that the interview might be a bit boring he gave them vague info about his powers only listing that he could walk on water, create solid corporal clones of himself and wield the elements. Which was more than satisfying enough for the crowd who went wild.

Superman placed his hand back on the masked ninja's shoulder. "Welcome to the League, Fire Shadow." He posed in front of the Fire Shadow while cameras took their picture.

**One Year Later**

Naruto now dubbed by his famous name Fire Shadow had been an official member of the League for the better part of a year. This eventful year had opened up to Naruto how vast and different the universe was. After fighting what his world considered a literal god as well as legendary Shinobi who could be classified Gods he didn't think he could be caught off guard by anyone. But since coming to earth he had fought multiple gods, aliens more than one, mutated animals hybrids, magicians, wizards, metahumans, assassins, Time Travelers, dimensional travellers, cyborgs, and even exposed to the darker mystical side of the supernatural. Where along with meeting new allies had fought against literal demons, vampires, werewolves, and even the occasional rogue angel. It never ceased to him how massive the universe was.

Along with fighting his foes he also made friends and close bonds. A few months shortly after he was indicted to the League, 6 new members also joined. Zatarra, Captain Atom, another Green Lantern by the name of John Stewart, the programmed android Red Tornado, Captain Marvel and Black Canary.

And despite not being the new rookie anymore he was still for the most part new. Many of the new leaguers had known one or more of those already on the League. Even some like Black Canady who dated Green Arrow before she broke off with him on mutual ground.

Naruto knew absolutely no one. But through dozens of missions and close calls he had grown to be good friends with many of them. He had his rough spots on the team. John Stewart, Zatarra, Hawk Women all had a neutral stance and all though trusted each other with their lives didn't interact much.

But individuals like Captain Atom who with his condescending attitude rubbed him the wrong way, Hawkman's volatile nature, Martian Manhunter who has been asked by Batman to peer into Naruto's mind for even a sliver of information only to immediately be pushed out by something. He didn't know what but all he saw was a grinning orange fox each time he did. Although this didn't cause anything besides suspicion Martian Manhunter still considered him a valued member of the team.

That left Batman.

And though he had grown to trust the mysterious ninja through dozens of missions 3 of which he saved the Bats life. Batman was the world's greatest detective and for the life of him could not figure out anything about Naruto. No social security number, no drivers license, no dental medical records, no birth certificate, nothing. The only thing he had on him was a passport which he deduced was forged.

Especially since the name on it, Toyohisa Miyamoto didn't exist on any law enforcement database. He knew nothing about his past, where he came from, who trained him to be a ninja, and where those powers had come from. They almost had limitless capabilities. Batman knew everything about everyone on the team but ever since he first lay eyes on him, he had been suspicious, especially when only a few months in Fire Shadow finally revealed his first name, as Naruto(again nothing had come up in any databases known to man) his face, which Captain Marvel jokingly coined him the nickname Whiskers, and the fact that he was 17, a minor.

This shocked everyone. They had allowed a kid among the ranks of the Justice League.(save for Batman who was the only one who knew at the time Captain Marvel was only a kid) Many like Wonder Woman felt conflicted about his sudden confession, but Naruto had sat them down and told them the reason why he didn't tell them was he knew they would treat him differently and be protective over him. Naruto had been a warrior for many years and he was not a 17-year-old superhero, he was a superhero that happened to be 17.

Some were excited at this revelation, Captain Marvel for some reason, Flash, and Green Arrow who was happy the man he considered a friend was revealing stuff about himself. Really the only ones who were actually overjoyed were the Sidekicks of the Justice League who felt pride that a kid had not only become a member but was widely considered one of the strongest members on the team. Holding his own against the likes of Flash, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel and even Superman.

Thought he had some touchy spots with the team he also had made friends with a few of them. Despite his sometimes cold exterior and brooding nature, and his defiance in not wanting to reveal any tidbit of his past, stating "the past is the past and I would leave it at that." Which has left some of them sad that they trust him with their secret identities but he didn't trust them? Nevertheless, Many of the Leaguers had warmed up to Naruto and tried to be a friend and companion to him.

Friends like the easy-going Flash whom he had grown to consider a good friend, Green Lantern, Green Arrow who he regularly got into spares and marksmanship competitions, Aquaman, who shares his love of nature and want to protect the environment, Superman who often he found his easy-going nature to be a refreshment. Especially since you'd expect a man capable of destroying a level 5 hurricane with a round of applause to be uptight, nope, he was as human as they come.

He also shared a good relationship with Wonder Women who had grown to consider the masked ninja like a younger brother. Red Tornado who despite his android appearance truly was the best source of epic one-liners and deadpan humour, the android also considered Naruto to be an invaluable team member. Thus two of the closest friendships he made was Black Canary and Captain Marvel. Though Black Canary joined the League only a few months after Naruto, they often did many missions together and had grown quite close. She had an easy going and relaxed attitude but was serious when it called. And Captain Marvel Which despite how many of the members on the team was very serious, Captain Marvel whom he had learned as Billy was still a kid both figuratively and metaphorically. Billy had a happy-go-lucky attitude and easily could relate to the Fire Shadow whom he looked up to a lot for being the older "kid". They often spent time together, even the occasional prank on Flash like Pam spraying the floor and calling him, or dying Green Arrows uniform pink.

**On This Particular Day**

Aboard the massive orbiting tower above earth called the Watchtower. A place which Naruto dreaded having to go. He hated the idea of fighting in space. Hell, he feared it even a bit. Despite his godlike powers, he felt so vulnerable in a place where he could drift off into endless space or suffocate due to lack of oxygen. In his own words "a damn steel death trap".

In the main meeting room sat two individuals on their comfy chairs. The room was ordinary looking. A massive rectangular table in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it on all sides and a massive reinforced window exposing the view of earth down below. One on end at the large black haired and blue eyed muscled Captain Marvel. In his red and gold costume, displaying proudly the electric thunderbolt that glowed yellow. Who was chowing down on his 12th slice of Meat Lover's pizza.

On the other end was Fire Shadow. Resting his taunt black tabi boots on the table. Both his physical appearance and outfit had grown considerably over the year due to funding and spending time with the League. Now an adult he has trained extensively and built much more muscle, weighing around 190 pounds now, and standing at 6'1. He no longer sported the League of Shadows outfit. Still keeping the idea of ninja-like appearance, he now wore a dark black and grey sleeveless skin tight combat jumpsuit made out of Nomex and Carbon Fibre which gives him a lightweight but tough set of armour that doesn't restrict his movement. On the sides of his suit, minor padding and straps towards the sides. He wore black matted shin guards, dark black forearm guards with three tiny triangle blades attached to the side, black fingerless gloves. As for headgear, he had a black and red scarf wrapped around his neck and the lower half of his face was covered with black fabric, for his upper face, covering his Sharingan eye is the Leaf Hiate.

Finally is his famed ANBU Mask thanks to the power of modern-day science(and some handy dandy work from Star Labs) was an upgraded version, which when activated could provide, night vision, sonar, and thermal. The ANBU mask could be fastened to the side of his face or taken off which he often did when in the company of the League. **(Basically, Ninja Gaiden Ryu Hayabusa Outfit if you wanna see a better look)** the combination was an intimidating, but light durable set that provided free movements and elasticity.

As for gear, strapped to his thigh is the standard Shinobi kunai holster and on the back of his waist rested two black pouches which carried everything from shurikens, ninja wire, to explosive tags and empty scrolls which he would use for Sealing Arts. His gear didn't just stop there. Strapped diagonally across his back is a blackened katana with a golden hilt.

Naruto grabbed another slice of pizza and lowered his face mask before biting into the chewy but warm slice of pizza. The fresh cheese mixed with the flavourful meat was definitely something that spoke rich flavour. "Alright I'll admit, this is some good pizza," Naruto said with a mouthful.

Billy finishing his 13th slice spoke up. "Right? Best pizza this side of Star City."

Naruto stopped eating and turned his single eye to Billy. "Wait, you telling me you flew all the way to Star City for pizza?" Slightly impressed but not unexpected considering it was Billy Batson.

"When you got superpowers, use em, dude. Besides you underestimate Russo's Italian Pizza."

"I'll admit this definitely became something I'm adding to the list. It's not as good as Ramen but it's up there."

"Dude what's your obsession with Ramen? Seriously Flash tells me you have a Ramen pillow in your room."

_'That traitorous scoundrel. Exposing me like that.'_ "It's good food and that pillow thing… I deny everything."

Before Captain Marvel could reply, a newspaper smacked hard on the table interrupting them both. Naruto turned his eyes and noticed it was Batman. "Hey, Bats! Care for a slice? Captain Marvel got this from Star City."

Ignoring the comment he turned to look at them both in the eyes. It was a cold serious expression. "Have you seen this?" He gestured to the newspaper.

Billy reached over to grab the paper with his greasy pizza fingers but stopped when he saw Batman's gaze. He sank back down in his seat Naruto turned to him. "I don't read the paper. Too much talk about politics."

"No time for jokes." He folded the paper and moved it so they got a better look. In bold black letters it read out: Clown Prince of Crime Found Dead and underneath it in smaller letters Is This End of Crime In Gotham?

"Woah, the Joker is dead?" Captain Marvel said shocked. He never expected it.

"Found dead in an abandoned industrial site, heart attack they say, but I know different. We got ourselves a masked vigilante on the loose killing supervillains."

"You sure it was a vigilante? Jokers got a lot of enemies, maybe another villain got double-crossed and decided to off him."

"I'm not taking any chances, this is one of many deaths in the last year of supervillains. And we need to put an end to it, before someone else gets hurt." He directed the last part towards Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I had something to do with it?"

"Did you?"

"No" he stated simply.

"Where were you last night?" The Caped Crusader asked as he narrows his eyes.

"Are we really getting into this." Naruto stood up and glared Batman down. "Eating Ramen on one of the skyscrapers on the south end."

"Anyone verify your location?" Interrogating him like a crisp police detective.

"Can't believe you actually think it's me. Thought we had more trust in each other Bats."

"ENOUGH! Stop playing games. I won't ask you again, did you murder him?" He glared at Naruto.

**Flashback**

In the north end of Gotham City City was a series of old abandoned industrial buildings. In one of these buildings on the base floor, was one individual hunched over an unconscious man. The tall bit slender man walked over and grabbed what seemed to be a yellow hacksaw.

The man dressed in a clown outfit bent over before he chuckled like a madman and placed the hacksaw over the man tied up with rope and duct tape on his mouth. "I'm sorry about this Mr. Samwell, but you see. Times up. HAHAHA." The man tried to plead for his life but was silenced when the clown man started cutting through his neck with the hacksaw. He sliced and cut and cut until the head came clean off. Blood started pouring out.

Wiping the sticky blood from his face he stood up and glanced down at the headless body. "Looks like your gonna need a good chiropractor. Ohoo." He laughed with a gleeful grin as he watched his brutality.

A light thud in the back made him stop momentarily before he ignored it and went back to work. He needed to make sure his new batch of Joker Venom was ready. "The wonderful things I'm going to do with this." He said as the horrific scenes played out in his mind.

"Harley, make sure you pop that lever right, or the dose won't be correct. Ok? Harley?" He turned his head and saw his companion Harley Quinn collapsed on the floor. "What the…"

He turned his gaze when a figure landed on the ground in a hard thump. Joker couldn't recognize who it was as they were cloaked in darkness the only thing he could see was a single red pinwheel staring at him.

Naruto making sure he henged into someone different. His new body had dark olive skin, brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in all dark black pants with no identifying symbols or his clothing could give off DNA. He made sure to disable all security cameras microphones and anything else that would have someone else track him.

Crouched on top of a support beam hanging a few feet off the roof he inspected the large industrial room, it was mostly empty save for 3 figures, piles of garbage lying everywhere and some sort of machine spewing green gas.

He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan placing the smaller female dressed in a clown outfit to sleep. She was not part of this. Tonight it was him and the Clown Prince of Crime.

He dropped down on the ground and made sure he stayed deep in the shadows before he spoke. "Joker. Your times up."

The man turned around exposing his ghastly features. Greasy green hair, rouge-red lips, chalk white skin and due to his facial nerves being paralyzed a permanent grinning expression topped off with massive mouth scares. The joker was sporting a purple and green suit topped off with a flower resting on his chest no doubt filled with poisonous gas. "Aww is the party over? I was just having fun." Speaking in his sadistic but creepy voice.

He turned to the headless body. "You wouldn't mind helping me drop this off at City Hall?" With no answer from the cloaked individual he sighed.

"Well…. no point in fretting about it. The weight on that man though, jeez. Losing his head was probably the only time he was ever gonna lose weight." He said with a sadistic howl of laughter.

He turned back to the motionless figure. His scarred face forming into a clownish grin. "Before we go to the police, You don't want to have a little fun?" Come on, I'll go easy on ya."

"I'm not taking you to prison, you are going to go to a place… a little warmer."

Joker recognized the seriousness in his voice. "Oh…. now this I do enjoy hehe. You aren't like any vigilante I've seen. You're going to kill me? Finally, someone who's willing to cross the line."

"You know joker, I've fought my fair share of individuals. Even one similar to you. Except he craved immortality. You crave chaos and madness for the hell of it. Truly the worst scum ever."

Joker displayed an expression of fake hurt before he turned to his creepy grin. "Ouch, that's gonna hurt my feelings. I thought we were getting along. But I ask, what makes you different from me. You kill just as I do, we should be partners."

"I kill those who deserve it. I don't kill the innocent. And right now, it's high past time somebody put you down, permanently. The Cycle of Hatred can never stop if there are monsters in the world like you."

Joker laughed maniacally. "Nothing gets me going than a man on a righteous past. Well, come on then. Let's give the world a spectacle they'll never forget. The police are going to enjoy picking up your blood from the walls."

The Joker turned around and grabbed a crowbar with dried blood on it. He licked one side before he spoke. "Ah, the memories." He held the crowbar like he was reminiscing about something. He then turned to the shrouded figure. "You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He held the crowbar up ready to attack, but the figure just stood there motionless.

"What are you waiting for. This isn't fun if you don't do anything. Come on, even Robin put up more of a fight."

He pulled out his top hat. "I know, ya need to warm up." He placed his top hat on as he tap danced like a maniac. "Come on old chap! Give it ya best."

But the figure took one step forward. "You're finished." _'I hope this works'_ Naruto had been experimenting for a few weeks now, hours upon hours spent concentrating chakra and focusing on his Six Paths power.

**Infinite Tsukuyomi**

"What the…" the Joker suddenly found himself hooked against a cross. All around him the sky was darkened orange and black. Like he was in a different world. He glanced down to see the shrouded figure standing still, a blade in his hand.

"well this is a first, tell me chap, I must know, I'm a sucker for party tricks, just how did you do this?"

"Don't you know Joker? A magician never reveals his trick." He thrust the blade deep into the Joker's chest who had to hold himself from grunting in pain. He never felt pain like this before. "Ow… that's one crazy trick hahaha." He chuckled to himself. Even in one of the most deadly Genjutsu, the Joker was unfazed, it truly was a frightening and creepy at the same time.

"See I know your secret Joker. All these tricks and destruction you cause. You're a stage man."

"Aw shucks, you got me. I didn't know I had so many fans." He said with a grunt as another sword went through his stomach, but nothing came out. Just tremendous pain.

"But what is that was to change. I've read up all about you. How you don't fear, immune to toxins and poison. But tell me. Would you fear this? Dying alone with no one to see. No one to hear."

The laughing stopped. "What? What do you mean? You can stab me all you want chap! I'm still gonna get the last laugh." He tilted his head back and chuckled.

"No. This is the end of the line."

"What?"

Naruto smiled. "Simple, you're going to die here. No one will know how and who did it. You'll die and be forgotten by the world."

"No…. you're joking. You can't kill me in this place…"

"Oh but I can. You see you are going to get the most ironic death ever. Killed in an abandoned industrial site. I know all about your relationship with the Bats. The on and off of you fighting, him arresting you, you tempting him to kill you, him saying he won't cross that line. You going to prison casually blows up a bus full of elementary kids. And the cycle continues. Honestly, I don't get how you two can keep this up."

"But." Naruto continued as he thrust another blade in him. Causing the Joker to grunt in pain.

"That ends here. No more theatrics, right, Jack?"

The Joker's eyes widened and for the first time showed hints of fear. "How… how do you know my name?"

"Same way I'm doing all this. And now for the final trick. The curtains coming down."

"What you are in right now is called Genjutsu, powerful illusions. In this world. I can control all semblance of reality."

The Joker laughed. "That's it? A little bit of illusion magic and stabbing me a few times. Even headless over there gave me more of a show."

"I wasn't finished… And I can control time. You may be thinking we've been here for what 20 minutes. Truth is, it's only been a second."

The Joker's smile faltered. "What?"

"Oh is that fear the big bad clown is showing. Ah come on, where's your sense of fun? Yes, this is the real revelation. I have turned down your pain tolerance to a low, it's a miracle you haven't done much. But that would be expected of someone with your level of crazy. You're going to be in here for long as I say, could be hours, days, weeks, months, years even. All while maybe even a few seconds have gone by. Pinned to this cross and stabbed over and over until your heart eventually gives out. How's that for a trick?"

"No impossible… this isn't real. It's just an illusion."

"Pain is pain, call it what you will. Do you feel it any less deeply by thinking it's not real?"

The Joker's eyes widened. 'No this wasn't how I was supposed to go out. No, "BATMAN!" He called out.

"Don't bother, no one can hear you scream. Mmm. Let's go with 2 weeks. That will be less than a second in the real world. How about we increase the pain?" The Joker's eyes widened before the next thrust made him cry out in pain.

A second later the Joker collapse on the ground. Dead, His eyes wide as he stared out at the ceiling. No grand explosion, no epic one-liners, no grand scheme. Just a monster being put down. _'Lasted 5 months. Damn, he's one crazy bastard.'_

He bent down before grabbing Harley. Dispelling the Genjutsu on her. She would wake up in a half hour or so but by then He would drop her off somewhere where the police would find her.

**Flashback Ended**

"What is all this racket going on. Seriously guys." Three occupants glanced up to the side and saw Wonder Women standing by the door.

"Bats thinks Fire Shadow killed Joker?"

"The Jokers dead? That's a surprising set of news." She held no love for the man, he was a sadistic madman with thousands dead on his hands. But to hear that someone killed him. It was surprising. The Joker always seemed to escape death.

"Why do you think Fire Shadow did it?" She eyed Naruto with a calculating glance.

"A hunch." Batman barked.

While Wonder Woman and Batman were talking Captain Marvel turned to grab another slice when his eyes widened his last three slices were gone. 'What the heck?' He muttered. He turned to see who had grabbed his pizza when he noticed the Flash in his red body-suit with two small yellow lightning bolts across his waist and a large lightning bolt sewn into his chest, holding a slice of pizza in his hands.

"Dude! That was mine." Captain Marvel said with a betrayed look.

Flash finished the fully formed slice a millisecond later before he flashed a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I have a high metabolism." Using his famous excuse for everything.

"Well, it's wrong." Wonder Woman spoke over the other two. "Fire Shadow is not a killer. He's a valued member of this team, a friend. You should treat him as such, Bruce."

Batman narrowed his eyes before he picked up the paper. "This isn't over."

Naruto sighed. "It never is with you Bats, never is."

**July 4, 2010**

**Washington DC**

**Hall of Justice**

**14:00 EDT**

Out in the front of the Hall were an assembled group of heroes and their sidekicks. Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow Speedy. Each of the sidekicks stood proudly as they remembered how far they came.

"Today's the day," Batman said placing a hand on Robins' shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice" Green Arrow pitched in.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman said with a smile.

"Awe man!" The group of heroes turned to see who had spoken when their eyes landed on Kid Flash breathing in and out as he tried to catch his breath. Flash appearing a second later. "I knew we'd be the last ones to make it." Kid Flash said with a defeated sigh. Causing Flash to send him a bemused smile.

The heroes and their sidekicks walked through the large gathering of people. They began shouting the hero's names, taking photos or just standing in awe in the fact that they were in the presence of these super-powered beings.

"Oh, is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Junior!"

A young college student turned to look at the man who spoke. "His name is speedy."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's Sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow said with a grin.

"Born that way," Speedy said with a confident smile.

"I'm glad we are all here," Aqualad said with a smile.

Kid Flash almost seemed to be bouncing in excitement. "Have all 5 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time."

Speedy sent a glare at Kid Flash. "DONT call us Sidekicks. Not after today."

Kid Flash sent him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, first time being at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin seemed to groan at that comment. "Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed."

The group of heroes entered the hall. After taking in the sights of the bronze statues they were lead towards the library as Martian Manhunter explained all the perks.

Flash opened his arms before he gestured to the chairs. "Make yourselves at home." To which the heroes quickly did.

Batman gestured the Leaguers over causing Speedy to glare at them with suspicion. "Quick debriefing to explain the coincidence of 5 ice villains attacking in the same day." He turned to them. "Won't be long" he stated.

A few moments after the storming off of Roy and the revelation of the Watchtower a beep on the supercomputer played before Superman appeared on the screen. "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Prometheus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Project Prometheus," Batman muttered before walking to the computer. "This could present the perfect opportunity to-"

Just then Zatara popped up on the screen. "Zatara to League." Cutting off Batman from Speaking. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Atem to blot out the sun. Requesting Full League Response."

Batman frowned before he turned to Superman to get a reading on the situation. "Superman?"

Superman reading his mind responded back. "It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Prometheus can wait." He placed a finger on his earpiece. "Batman to All-Leaguers, Rendezvous with Zatara's coordinates. And somebody tell Fire Shadow to turn his damn earpiece on."

**At The Same Time In Another Location.**

Turning to the right. The sleek black sports motorcycle zoomed forward with intense speed before it stopped on the sidewalk. Kicking the stand out. The athletic figure still on his bike took off his black motorcycle helmet exposing his vibrant yellow spiky hair. He adjusted the expensive tailored business suit he was wearing. Black pants, white shirt, black top and a vibrant blood red tie. It screamed bespoke.

He was about to pick up some scented candles and flowers when a light buzz from his pocket made him stop, he reached into his pocket and pulling out an expensive smartphone- the IPEAR. Placing his finger on the touch scan security system, it opened up his phone. He saw a red notification pop up on his messages. He tapped the text messages. It was from Barry Allen shortened to BA with a goofy looking Flash as the contact picture. "Bats Pissed. Can't Talk. Need you at these coordinates, League Mission. It's Wotan. -B"

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head. _'Wotan again. Seriously? Damn that bastards persistent.'_

He placed his finger on the middle of the bike and waited for it to glow. Placing it in security mode. The black sports motorcycle was fitted with the latest in high tech technology. GPS, guidance system, medical kit, communications, hologram computer on the dashboard. He climbed off his bike before he started walking to a nearby alleyway. He would have to come for it later.

**Washington DC**

**United States of America**

**Earth 16**

**1:19 EDT**

The dust began to settle around the rubble before a hand reached through the rubble and smashing the piece of rubble out the way blocking him and his teammates.

The figure who had black hair and blue eyes looking like a younger Superman wearing a torn and shredded solar suit stood up slowly allowing his blue eyes to be exposed to the moon for the first time.

To his right the Atlantan protegee Aqualad was coughing and panting. Aqualad turned his attention to Robin who was also coughing up the dust. "We… we did it" He said with a faint smile.

Robin wipes the sweat from his brow before he turned and flashed a tired grin at his friend. "Was there… ever a doubt?" He turned to give a high-five to his partner dressed in a yellow and red body-suit — Kid Flash both regretting it instantly when their bruised and aching hands collided.

Superboy turned to the massive collapsed taller than a supply truck laying on his stomach, building collapsed on top of him and trapping him.

Kid Flash places a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "See?" He pointed to the moon directing Superboys attention. "The moon!"

Superboy eyes finally glanced up at the moon and widened in shock. No amount of info and pictures force-fed in his mind could prepare him for the real thing. It was beyond massive and its glowing light was blocked momentarily by a speeding figure which he recognized as Superman came hovering down to the ground.

Superman followed by the rest of the League also arrived. Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Shazam, and Red Tornado and more until all but one League member was present.

Superman and Batman stepped forward walking towards the Sidekicks. Their eyes burning into Superboy with questions and curiosity. Superboy stepped forward knowing all the scrutiny was about him. He lifted up the shredded piece from his solar suit revealing the crest of House El. He flashed a pride smile but it was not shared by the Justice League. Many of them had shocked expressions on their faces and one, in particular, the Man of Steel himself was clearly distraught by the revelation.

Batman narrowed his eyes as it landed on the crest. "Is that what I think it is?"

"He doesn't like being called it" Kid Flashed muttered.

Superboy stepped forward ignoring Kid Flash's comment. "I'm Superman's clone" sending a few fearful but surprised expressions around.

"Start talking." Batman barked firmly, eyes narrowing even more.

Flash still watching Aqualad and Kid Flash explain to Batman and Superman about Cadmus and the Genomorphs. A sudden swirl of leaves made him tilt his head to see their mysterious Fire Shadow appear. As silent as a ninja.

"Dude! Where have you been? Been trying to reach you on your phone?" Flash whined annoyed. He and Green Lantern has been trying to reach him since they heard the explosion and building collapse at Cadmus.

Fire Shadow turned and nodded a greeting to his friend Black Canary, Shazam, and Green Lantern standing beside Flash as they watched the interactions between the Sidekicks and Justice League.

Naruto stood up and stretched his sore muscles. Before he reached into his pocket, pulling out his battered and almost burnt to pieces of gooey electronic circuits in his phone that look like it went inside a blazing inferno. "Couldn't get cell reception?" He said with a cheeky grin.

Flash rolled his eyes and his mouth moved to reply with a retort but Green Lantern interrupted him.

"Why do you smell like a furnace?" He asked sniffing the air.

Naruto reaches out and wiped the little flame dancing on his shoulder, thanks to the Nomex, his suit had become fire resistant, which was a plus. He extinguished it, dusting off the scorch marks. _'It was a good thing I invested in a fireproof suit', _leaving only burn marks on his arms which would heal within the hour.

"Running an errand." He said ominously.

"Are you ok? Those look like some serious burns? You want me to check it out?" Black Canary said as she eyed her friend with a worried glance.

Naruto shook his head. "Comes with the job. I'll be fine." He turned his attention to the collapsed building and Hawkman, Hawkgirl and John Stewart pulling out a massive blue monster from under the rabble before John Stewart created a green bubble of Will and wrapped around the monster before the soared off. "What the hell happened here?"

They gave him a brief rundown of what happened. Cadmus, Genomorph weapons, Blockbuster and finally the Superboy clone.

Naruto turned his attention towards the clone who had a defiant but saddened expression on his face. From what he could gather no one was happy and he couldn't blame them. Superman was one of the biggest powerhouses if someone was building clones. There was only one explanation. War.

_'The question is, what war? And why would bioengineering company be investing in clones and weapons unless they were working for somebody? Damn another thing I gotta add to the list, I'll have to spend some time on this later.'_ Naruto stared at the ground deep in thought.

"You alright? What's got you thinking?" Black Canary said knocking Naruto out of his musings.

"Nothing of importance. Just rambling thoughts from my mental and muscle fatigue." He said with a smile.

Green Lantern rubbed the back of his head and yawned. "I'll say, bad enough we had to deal with Wotan again but now I'm burning that midnight oil."

A shout made them all stop talking and they turned to see Superboy glare at Batman. "Why let them tell us what to do." He stepped forward flaring defiantly at Superman. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

Naruto smiled under his mask as the four teenagers stood defiantly in front of the whole League. Despite there being many holes in the team, he could see the foundations of a strong working team._ 'Just hope they'll have a good trainer'_ he thought.

The rest of the Justice League had left the destroyed building collapse. Only a handful had remained. Kid Flash and Aqualad eyes landed on Fire Shadow standing beside Black Canary and Green Lantern. Their eyes sparked up. The Fire Shadow was considered a hero to them. Someone so young could join the League and become one of the top members. KF had followed the man in the newspapers for a long time. To be able to do what he could. It almost seemed like his powers were limitless. "Holy… it's Fire Shadow." Kid Flash muttered in awe.

"Didn't think he'd show up," Robin said as he eyed the young Shinobi.

Superboy was about to ask who Fire Shadow was when Batman directed him another question about his abilities. He knew most of the Justice League, but the name was not one he recognized.

Naruto sighed feeling the fatigue of his muscles weighing down on him. He turned around before a hand placed on his shoulder. It was Green Lantern. "You alright? I heard you left your bike down on 37 street. That's 45 minutes from here. You want a lift?" He offered with a smile.

Green Lantern knew how tired Fire Shadow was. He had been taking a lot of damage against Wotan, he watched him take magic spell after magic smell and still managed to create a massive 25-foot dragon of pure flame like it was nothing.

Naruto shook his head tiredly. "No, it's all right, thanks. I got something I gotta take care of and I could use the exercise." He turned his gaze when he felt eyes boring down on him. It was Batman and by his impatient eyes and head tilting. He wanted him for something. "Seems I'm not out of the woodchipper yet."

Green Lantern turned his head to where Naruto singular eye was looking before he chuckled. "Don't piss him off too much. Like having your annoying ass around here."

"Same to you, glowstick."

Green Lantern scoffed before he lept off the ground his green Lantern Ring glowing as he flew in the air.

Naruto turned his attention back to Batman. The rest of the League and Sidekicks had left. Leaving only Batman and Robin who was sitting in the Batmobile, head resting against the window tired. He was still barely a teenager after all.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to where Batman was standing.

He stopped a few feet in front of the caped crusader. "If this was about not picking earlier. My phone was on silent and you try zooming through the busy city-"

Batman turned and spoke over him. Like he didn't hear anything Naruto had said. "Tonight was quite the shitstorm." He said with a tired groan.

Naruto stopped and was taken back momentarily. It was rare to see THE Batman so vulnerable. Naruto smiles, despite the godlike appearance Bruce Wayne had acquired over the years. He was still a human being after all.

"Our enemies are getting smarter. Something is off about this whole CADMUS business."

Batman turned to look at him. "You felt it too?"

Naruto nodded. By no means was looking at the big picture something Naruto enjoyed. Hell, younger side Naruto always charged in head first. But with all his ANBU training and everything he went through. Looking behind the curtains had become second nature to him.

"We should investigate CADMUS further. Start with any investors and offshore accounts. No way was this singular event." Naruto said yawning.

"Agreed. Far too many anomalies."

Naruto turned to look at Batman. It felt good that despite Batman and him always butting it out. And him always incessantly budding into his past. The two could work together and work well. "But I take it, that isn't why you called me over?"

Batman almost seemed to be struggling with the words. He sighed before he spoke up. "No, I called you over because I have a proposition."

"A proposition about what?"

"I had talked with the other Leaguers, particularly the ones that have sidekicks. Listening to Superboy explain the situation at hand. Something clicked. And as you reified, our enemies are smarter. More elusive. We need some help."

"I fully agree, but what does that have to do with me? You want me to be that team and infiltrate?" Naruto was honoured but at the same time, this was a serious problem. And he still hasn't done any research on the ice villain situation either.

Batman shook his head. "No, wouldn't work. Despite your training in espionage and stealth. CADMUS goes further than that. If they were willing to bury teenagers, our sidekicks. Their deception runs much deeper than that. No doubt they have some people with serious influence in their pockets, probably high up in the government."

"Then what?"

"Many of the Leaguers agree with me. What we need is a team. Somebody that can operate on the fly, take down the villains in the shadows. That team will consist of the sidekick."

"A Justice League 2.0?" Naruto said with a shocked expression.

Batman shook his head. "No, a subcategory of the Justice League. I have faith in Robin as well as his friends. But they aren't ready for the Justice League and the powerhouses that come with it. No, they will shadow the League while we still maintain the big fry."

Naruto nodded in understanding it made sense. A covert ops team operating in the shadows was definitely something they needed. And he definitely agreed the Sidekicks weren't ready to go up against the likes of Black Adam or Doomsday. "And you want me in this how? working alongside them? And handling these small fry?" Naruto was a bit hurt to be given such a small role. Yes, he had gained a knack for espionage and infiltration but having to work alongside untested Superheroes wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

Batman turned to him and for the first time in a long time, he saw worry in his eyes. "No. Simply put, I want you to be the supervisor overseeing this team. To help train and watch over them."

Naruto's eyes widened and under his ANBU mask and half face mask. His mouth formed a big 'o', "What…" he spluttered. "You want me leading the team? Why?"

"They need someone with experience in stealth and these kinds of things. Only a handful of the League is trained in that. And I thought it would help them learn better and faster if they worked with someone who was close to their age group. Rather than an old Leaguer tell em' what to do. And as you are well aware, the only other 'kid' is Billy. And we all know how that will work out." He said with a scoff.

Naruto turned to look away. It was such a sudden offer. Head Supervising role, it was essentially like a Jonin-Sendai from his old life. He had created good friendships with the League, and now here, Batman of all people was asking him to lead a bunch of teenagers in high-risk missions. Flashbacks of the war and everyone he had let down went through his mind line cannon fire. They were teenagers just like him, except he had survived and they were rotting in the ground. "I…. I don't know ..." Naruto said with uncertainty. His hands were shaking. He felt conflicted. At the same time being a Jonin-Sendai was something he always wanted to do. Especially after what he learned from Asuma Sartuobi and the Third Hokage.

Batman senses his hesitation. And he sympathized with it. He was putting some he didn't fully trust and had many many secrets the whole responsibility and lives of some of his closest friends protégées. If anything were to happen to them, it would cause some serious rifts. He continued on. "I won't give you the sole responsibility. Black Canary volunteered to help train them as well when she heard what I was planning and that I was offering you the head position. Red Tornado would be the second pick as well since he doesn't need human necessities."

Could he do it? Could he be placed back in a team of young kids like he was? To train them and help the next generation of heroes? It would make a difference to the sidekicks whom no doubt felt some level or failure and turmoil because of the CADMUS Labs incident. And they just claimed they would form their own team. They needed someone to help guide them. "So what do you say?"

Naruto sighed before he nodded. "I'll help them out. I need you to have faith in me Bats. That is all I ask, to trust me. I won't let anything happen to Robin or the other sidekicks." Batman nodded. Despite everything, Batman knew if there was one thing the Fire Shadow would never stand for, it was leaving a comrade to get hurt.

"Very well. I'll leave you to some rest. We'll get everything sorted out in the next couple of days." Batman turned and jumped down from the platform stepping over a large cracked rock before he turned back to Naruto. "I'm placing my trust and my protégées life in your hands. Don't make me regret it." He said with a steely voice before he jumped into the Batmobile.

Naruto watched him speed away before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He had one more thing to go and do.

**An hour later**

Naruto sat on the railing of a five-story building. His legs dangling from the edge as he scanned the city streets down below. The streets were mostly void of life, and the sun would be up in a few. Naruto tilted his head and sipped on the black coffee in his hand. He checked his watch, it read 3:10. _'Damn that bastard takes his sweet time.'_

As on cue, the door to the rooftop squeaked open and the sound of shoe hit gravel. The figure took another step before walking through the darkness and into the spotlight. "Ya have some balls, summoning me up at this bloody time of day.' The figure spoke in a posh British accent.

Naruto turned around and his eyes formed in a faint smile. The figure finally stepped out of the light. A tall, Caucasian man with blonde dishevelled hair and beard with blue eyes. Wearing a white shirt with a loosened black tie and on top of all of it, his iconic trench coat.

"Constantine," Naruto said with a formal tone. The world's greatest con artist and master occultist himself. Naruto had met John many months back during a League mission involving the occult. They did not get along well, especially after John handcuffed Naruto with magic cuffs when he tried to take the amulet he was after. The two eventually got along, despite Constantine's cynical and sometimes psychotic tendencies. Despite Naruto's commitment to protecting Earth from supervillains, he also knew there was sometimes even more dangerous level of villainy, the supernatural side. One that John was dedicated to stopping.

The master of the dark arts finished the last of his drink in his hand before he tossed the empty coffee cup on the floor and he walked forward. "You just littered, John."

John yawned again before he turned to look at the empty Starbucks cup with any care. He turned back to Naruto. "So? One measly cup ain't gonna do nothing. The world ain't dyin' any younger."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Besides, ya think ya can just summon me at the bloody crack of dawn and expect me to grow some flowers and preach Mother Earth like some baked out hippie?"

"I would have gotten there sooner. But I had to deal with a collapsed building on Richardson Way."

"The CADMUS building. Yeah, heard about. All those beautiful women crushed under that building. A pity."

"It was a building housing genetically modified weapons and a clone of Superman. I think ladies were the least of our concern." Naruto retorted back with an annoyed expression.

"A clone eh? Blimey, that ain't good." Constantine said before he leaned over the railing.

"But back to the business at hand. Why'd ya' summon me at 3 in the morning with a damn falcon? A phone call would have sufficed?"

Naruto pulled out his phone and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you mean this thing?" Pulling out the melted and deformed pile of what was once a smartphone. "You know how much this cost? I just got this on a plan and everything. You lucky I ain't robbing you right now for cash."

Constantine ignored his phone talk and turned his attention to Naruto's burn marks on his arms and uniform. His eyebrows raised. "That means you…?" He let it linger.

Naruto nodded. "I got it shortly after my mission with the League. Blazing hell and all but I got it."

Naruto created a hand sign and out popped a brown bag that seemed to be glowing. He handed the bag slowly to Constantine. Constantine reaches out and opened the bag slowly and peeked inside. It was glowing brighter than any flashlight but he could see the outline of a long I shaped blade. "Fockin Hell... that's..."

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "The Angel of Death, Azrael's Blade." He said with a lowered tone. One does not mention one of Heavens most powerful swords in public.

"I owe you for this one mate. Getting it from those demons must have been hell. No pun intended."

"Let's just say hellfire is something I can cross off my bucket list forever." He rubbed his arms were one fiery demon had struck him with a blazing sword. A phone that took a blast of hellfire doesn't seem so bad when you could have been crushed by a 14-foot horned demon with a two-handed greatsword.

"Right. Well, look at it this way. A weapon with the equivalent power of 60 nukes was just taken from those winged fucks. Earth won't erupt in a blazing fiery hell." He said with a chuckle.

"You really are a cynical asshole Constantine," Naruto said shaking his head.

"I wear it like armour, besides, I don't work on a team. Doesn't rub anyone off. Speaking of teams. I hear someone been given babysitting duty."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "What? How could you possibly know that? I was just offered that like 2 hours ago."

"Word travels fast. Not every day a cyclops ninja with a fetish for Ramen gets offered to babysit the world's most important snot-nosed brats." He noticed Naruto gaze. "And", He continued on. "I had Widow check up on the Cadmus incident. Thought it might be related to Azrael. After all, that place gives me the creeps. Widow stayed when she saw you on the scene and listened to the whole thing." Widow was one of Constantine's informants and would often scout out anything occultic.

"Still didn't answer my question?"

"Yeah. I have been offered the head position of training the Team."

Constantine flashed him an incredulous look. "You with a bunch of sidekicks? Haha, they must be takin' a piss. Bad enough with those uptight bastards but kids? Damn, I don't envy ya mate. I'd give those wankas a real earful If they gave me shit."

"Remind me not to visit you when you get your first kid."

"Ain't gonna have one. Besides I fire off way too many blanks in my targets if you catch my drift." He made pew noises with his mouth as he fired off finger guns.

Constantine stopped when he noticed Naruto's hardened look. While Naruto never told John about his life. He did tell him about having a team, friends, and comrades that had been murdered, and how he felt responsible. And as a world-class asshole and letting friends down. John was an expert. "You think they can handle this? League missions and stuff."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know. I've worked a little bit with Robin and I trust that kid intelligence. But some of this stuff going on. Even now, makes even me be cautious. If they are gonna do this. They are going to be exposed to the worst of the worst this world has to offer. I just hope I can prepare them for that."

He found a hand resting on his shoulder and he turned to see John smile at him. "I'm sure you'll be fine mate. You're one hell of a kid. I don't envy you, one thing losing a mate, but watching kids possibly die."

He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small white package with a green star in the middle and the words Silk Cut in gold above. He flipped off the top before he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, his calloused hands fidgeted with the silver lighter with a pentagram carved into it.

Naruto watched him take a puff of smoke before he chuckled to himself.

Constantine noticed this and raised his eyebrow before he spoke, cigarette in his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"I don't get how someone who had not only lung cancer but managed to con God himself to curing said cancer. Only to go back to smoking."

John glanced down at the cigarette in his mouth before he chuckled. "Oh Fock off." He said cheerily.

They stayed in each other's presence for a few moments before John wrapped the bagged blade around his chest and waved goodbye. "Gotta make sure the cloud chasers up above get this back. Let me know if ya ever need a hand mate. I'm sure I could give those metahumans a good right hook."

Naruto waved him goodbye before he glanced back down at the city. He'd be introduced to the full team of Sidekicks in a few days. He was both nervous and excited at the prospect. He walked back and picked up Constantine's empty cup before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**A couple of things to clear up **

**power-scaling: This one is going to be long, so if you don't want to read the rambles then ignore this. **

**People keep asking me about how strong Naruto is in this story and how he compares to DC. And I honestly almost didn't want to reply cause frankly, it's annoying how toxic people are about powers in some of these stories, cursing and spamming like 12-year-olds. and if you do something they don't like you'll get flak for it. acting like they know more than me even though they aren't the author. But to those who don't have a stick up their ass and would like to genuinely know. Ill Defintly says Naruto is one of the most powerful. It's difficult to balance Naruto's feats and strengths with DC Villians and Heroes since a lot of what they do is different. But before I say anything else I need to clear up. There's a difference between being stronger all the time and being able to beat them on occasion. And what version of the characters we are using. Young Justice Versions seem to be a bit weaker than their comic book counterparts.) Naruto would wipe the floor with Green Arrow even though he's fought and beaten Flash. Naruto is superhuman and Green Arrow is human. Let's say, Superman. Could Naruto beat him? possibly, depending on if Chakra counts as a type of magic in the DC universe (since that's what Supermans other weakness is) But could he beat him every time, no, Simply put Superman could kill Naruto anytime. The guy is strong enough to pull the earth around and get hit with 15 SUPERNOVAS) Same with Flash, Flash is fast enough to go the speed of light and beyond and Time Travel, Does Naruto equal that speed? absolutely not. (less we talking the Flying Thunder God Technique since its instant) But does that Mean Flash goes that speed every time in every fight, No, And I think that's what people need to understand. Just because their feat was this at one point don't mean Superman can always hold a black hole in his hand or Flash is fast enough to run back in time and kill you when you're a kid lol. Same thing with Wonder Woman, Strong enough to literally throw a man or a car from the earth INTO space. and Her sword can cut Supermans Skin. Martian Manhunter is one of the Justice Leagues Powerhouses and his power is ridiculous. So going into this, unless I make a mistake, Like Naruto gets beaten by Superboy (Lol Ive seen it) Or Kid Flash catches him off guard) try and not be toxic in the comments. There's different levels and times to writing feats in the story. Plus Naruto isn't a God because of his OP power (Well not technically) Naruto was able to beat much more experienced shinobi stronger than him because of his strategy on the fly and his unpredictableness. Catching the God of Shinobi with a Harem Jutsu and a right sock in the face isn't something just anyone does. So if Naruto would beat these characters its using strategy and their own weaknesses against them. Hope this will clear up anything, even though I know I'll still get toxic ass keyboard warriors who think they know everything. News Flash, don't like the story, Doors right over there. **

**And Now before I get a shitstorm of hate comments saying "you were so against killing why did Naruto kill the Joker blah blah blah" Hear me out. Canon Naruto yes, Because Redemption- Kishimoto wanted Naruto to be good, to be a character people could relate to and understand. Naruto never became Gaara because he had people that cared for him, people that treasured him. After the Pain Arc, Naruto actively sought to end the Shinobi world of hatred and violence, a place where everyone could live in peace(very optimistic) But here's some deeper thought for you, What happens when on that path, everyone and I mean Literally everyone you ever knew murdered and mutilated in front of you. Would that not change your ideas. Naruto told Yagato that He would never strive from the path of good, but what if something like the end of your world happened. I didn't write Naruto as a vengeful antihero(Punisher) because, despite everything, That would shake the very core of Naruto and make him an OC(Since in Naruto Timeline they had won) Rather, I wrote him from what Sasuke and Naruto agreeing to some extent what the ideal Hokage was- One that operated from the Shadows I took the lather option Naruto maintaining the good, helping people and fighting evil But at the same time working from the shadows and killing the those who truly deserve it. You're Wondering probably why If I said Naruto gave people second chances why he killed Joker. Simply Put, this is an ideal Shaken Naruto and Honestly, I don't think anyone sees redemption for the Joker. I haven't read a lot of comics(Punisher, Deadpool, most of the Constantine,) But to me, the Joker always gave me the creeps and was one of the most dangerous characters in DC universe. You would think a scrawny clown wouldn't be that scary but what makes him outright terrifying is his motivation: he doesn't have any (besides tempting Batman) The Joker causes chaos simply for the fact that he can, He enjoys mass slaughter, and would do anything and hurt anyone without a second glance. He knows superheroes won't cross the moral line and kill him, and he will always escape the prison and blow up a building full of innocent people the next day. and I read in one of his comics literally doesn't feel remorse like you and me) A regular villain with ambition with a drive can be tricked, beaten you find out what they want and use it against them, but someone who has no endgame, no real purposes except mayhem and slaughter. Naruto doesn't see someone like that helping to stop the Cycle of Hatred( He's even worse than Hidan who killed for religion) . Its not a massive thing I'm going to do, just to be a bit unique and change some cannon since you Cant really change much early on) **

**The Infinite Tsukuyomi: I know that Sasuke never got Infinite Tsyokoki so there's no explanation to Naruto should have it. But have the suspense of belief, there's almost nothing we know if the Mangekyo Sharingan and its users. People say every ability is unique to only one person yet Sasuke and Itachi can both use Amaterasu. With Naruto being given Sage of Six Paths power literally meaning access to all Chakra Natures etc, That Naruto could experiment and eventually find that since (Itachi's eyes were technically Sasuke infused) So there's no viable proof saying that a Naruto infused with Eternal Mangkeygo Sharingan could not use that ability. However, Naruto isn't going to Spam the ability. So I know I'll get some hate for this But I thought it be cool to give him that and give Joker the most ironic death since he's all about attention and destruction. **

**Well Thanks to everyone who read the fic and to those who also read my Author Notes. Keep In Mind I'm doing this to have fun/see how the story would be different but to also improve my own writing. Its not going to be perfect, Writing stories isn't something I've done a lot of. But thanks for the support, as for when the next chapter will be up, I have a training exercise coming up shortly so I won't be writing as much rn. Probably expect early September. **


End file.
